Le migrateur
by Veelez
Summary: Heero est un écrivain qui s'ennuie dans sa petite vie tranquille, loin de toute affinité. Mais un soir, il rencontre Duo, drôle de phénomène, et commencent alors les élucubrations et les étranges situations. Encore une fois, yaoi!
1. Chaptr 1

**Le migrateur**

**Disclamer:** Le jour où Heero et Duo m'appartiendront, il me poussera des ailes et j'irai parcourir le monde à la recherche d'une inspiration digne d'eux…

Heero: …

Duo: Pas besoin qu'on t'appartienne pour mériter une histoire digne de nous tu sais…

**Genre:** Je suppose que ça tire un peu sur la mélancolie.. puis sur la confusion.. puis vous en jugerez vous même. Sûr, c'est du yaoi! Lemon plus tard. Ah et pis je crois que tout le monde est un peu OCC ici…

**Couple:** Cette fois-ci, ce sera du Heero/Duo! Je sais pas si je mettrai Quatre/Trowa en second plan… Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas de moi! Et aussi Heero+Quatre et Heero+Trowa et autres relations louches ou amicales…

**Chtite note:** Bon, bon, bon… cette fic est écrite selon la vision de mon Heero qui sera sans doute un peu OCC et long à lire… D'ailleurs, désolé si la syntaxe paraît parfois un peu flou…

Heero un écrivain désillusionné qui se complet peu à peu dans la déprime qui le submerge… mais alors, toc toc! Quelqu'un sonne à sa porte. Qui cela peut-il bien être alors que notre poète a rompu tout contact avec le monde extérieur?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1: Heero, ou un écrivain ne sachant écrire 

_17 mai 06,_

Où commencer? À vrai dire, je ne crois pas que mon histoire ait un commencement. De ma naissance jusqu'ici, y a-t-il vraiment eu un départ? Si quelque chose se fait de lui-même, sans but précis, peut-on vraiment dire que cette chose avait un début? Un point en bas de l'échelle? Qui sait… De toute façon, je m'enfonce. Je n'ai jamais écrit pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort, journal ou pas. Je ne suis pas une fillette de treize ans qui écrit pour étouffer sa futur crise d'adolescence ni un fou qui éclabousse des pages blanches de colère et de désarroi sous ordre d'un psychiatre… quoique ça se rapproche de cela.

Je peux toujours commencer en disant que je me nomme Heero Yuy, bien que ça n'ait aucune importance pour moi. Ça évitera la confusion. Je ne me décrirai pas en tant que tel. Promenez-vous dans un métro : ces gens assis contre un mur qui attende le prochain train qui les mènera nul part, ces personnages ternes et dénués d'expression qui se bousculent chaque jour sans vraiment se toucher, eh bien il y a un peu de moi en chacun d'eux. Physiquement aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai la même tête brune ébouriffée que des milliers d'autres, la même taille que plusieurs, des origines japonaises me rendant métis qui pourraient paraître peu banales, mais qui en fait le sont… Seuls mes yeux me plaisent. Je suis sûr que des kilomètres à la ronde, personne n'a des yeux aussi finement bridés. De plus, ils ne sont pas bleus, ils sont cobalt. C'est une couleur froide qui colle assez bien à mon attitude, je crois. Pour ajouter à ce que je suis, je dirais que j'atteindrai la trentaine dans deux ans, que j'ai totalement délaissé ma famille à mes dix-huit ans et que je n'ai aucun ami direct. Sympathique, n'est-ce pas?

Maintenant que vous avez l'illusion de me connaître un peu mieux, je peux entamer cette histoire dont l'auteur a choisi de faire trop courte. Elle vous semblera probablement stupide, morbide ou sans contexte et j'aurai souvent l'impression de passer pour un détraqué en l'écrivant, mais pour moi elle fut le plus intense et le plus bref espoir qu'il m'aura été permis d'avoir dans ma 'vie', si j'ose l'appelée ainsi. Je dis ça, mais vous et moi n'avons certainement pas la même notion du mot 'espoir'… Enfin bon, pour la raconter, il me faut reculer dans le temps d'au moins sept mois…

_17 octobre 06,_

Si je dois placé un point de départ à mon récit, autant le mettre en cette date... Il était disons 22h lorsque je finis d'écrire le dernier chapitre de mon dernier livre -car oui, je suis écrivain et c'est un détail que vous pouvez choisir d'ignorer- et je devais rendre mon œuvre le lendemain. N'importe quel auteur en aurait frémit d'excitation. Pas moi. Voyez-vous, je n'aimais même pas ce que j'écrivais. Je trouvais mon style fade. Même le responsable la rubrique nécrologique semblait avoir plus de passion dans ses mots que moi. Et pourtant, j'y gagnais. Mes romans avaient un succès fulgurant et au contraire de plusieurs autres écrivains, je n'avais besoin que de mon ordinateur pour manger le matin et payer mon loyer. Je me suis souvent demandé quel sens les gens pouvaient bien voir dans ces livres fictifs. Je ne me forçais même pas! Je me souviens avoir écrit quelque chose qui comportait près de 500 pages en moins d'une semaine! De plus, tout n'est qu'horreur non censuré et sombre déchéance… Quelle genre de société pouvait se plaire à lire ces abominations? Il faut croire que je dois être un brin trop pessimiste. Ce pourquoi je n'ai jamais accepté d'interview. J'ai seulement fait quelques séances d'autographes en répondant vaguement aux questions de mes lecteurs avides, pour leur faire plaisir.

Bon, je reviens au 17 octobre. Je fermais donc mon ordinateur et m'étirai paresseusement, indifférent à la finition de mon œuvre. Je suis ensuite demeuré dans les vapes pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes à fixer le vide. Je n'avais envi de rien. Pas sommeil, pas faim, pas le goût de me divertir non plus… Le bon automate que j'étais s'était mis hors-service. Ce sont ces fameux coup qui m'ont sorti de mon ennui. Deux coups légers à ma porte, sans trace d'hésitation ou d'empressement. Disons que ça m'a surpris. Pas vraiment parce qu'il était 22h passé, mais plutôt parce que personne ne vient jamais chez moi. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je n'ai pas d'ami et je me suis déconnecté de ma famille. Je ne vois que rarement le propriétaire de mon duplex : Le jour où j'ai signé mon bail, quelques fois par hasard et mensuellement pour lui remettre mon loyer. Ces fois-là, nous n'échangeons que des mots de politesse. Pour ajouter à cette solitude, ma voisine est une vieille sénile qui a peur des gens et qui ne sort jamais de chez elle.

Je répète donc, qui cela pouvait-il bien être?

Une seule façon de le savoir. Je me suis levé et je me suis planté devant la porte. Je l'ai ouverte, mine de rien. Si ç'aurait été un maniaque ou un voleur, il n'aurait pas cogné puisque la porte n'était pas verrouillée.

Je me suis donc retrouvé face à _lui_. _Lui_, c'est le déroulement de mon histoire, le dénouement et peut-être bien la fin. _Lui,_ c'est le suspens qui a fait battre mon cœur tout au long du récit, la frustration de ne pouvoir aller plus loin tant que l'écrivain n'écrivait pas d'autres mots…

En réalité, la première fois que je l'ai vu, je ne pensais pas du tout comme ça. Il avait l'air misérable avec son gros manteau brun recousu à plusieurs endroits, ses longues mains fines blanchies par le froid qui se frottaient l'une contre l'autre et son pantalon trop ample pour lui. Ses cheveux étaient très longs et attachés en une natte que le vent agitait furieusement. Son visage était rougi et il tremblait. Ses yeux, par contre, étaient ahurissants. Ils n'étaient pas violets, mais améthyste. Deux yeux emplis de vivacité qui me fixaient avec incompréhension. J'en oubliai de parler… ce fut lui qui brisa le silence.

-Euh, excuse-moi… je suis bien au 141 Pavillon? T'es Quatre, c'est ça?

Sa voix me fit sursauter. Une voix étrangement fluide quoiqu'un peu aérienne. Je me repris assez vite et le dévisageai. La confusion planait sur ses traits. Apparemment, il s'était totalement embrouillé dans ses instructions et il n'avait pas atterri au bon endroit.

-Non, répondis-je bêtement.

-Ah, ben où je suis alors?

Il me demandait ça comme si j'étais obligé de lui répondre. J'avoue que son ton insolent et son manque de manières m'ont piqué. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Sa présence me dérangeait littéralement. J'allais fermer la porte quand il me prit le bras, ce qui m'électrisa. Je lui jetai un regard farouche qu'il ignora complètement.

-Non attend! Je sais que j'ai du te réveiller et j'en suis désolé, après tout tu n'as pas affaire à moi.

Je l'observai avec méfiance. Il avait l'air honnête, mais quelque peu indifférent, comme s'il savait qu'il ne me dérangeait pas vraiment.

-Il faut absolument que tu me dises où je me trouve! persista-t-il.

-Vous êtes au 141 QUEvillon, dis-je, irrité, La rue Pavillon se trouve à au moins vingt minutes d'ici…

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et finis par sourire. Par me sourire…

-Eh bé! J'ai du me tromper quelque part…

J'hochai la tête impatiemment et attendit qu'il s'en aille en s'excusant du dérangement, mais il restait planté là comme un piquet, sa main toujours sur mon bras. Mal à l'aise, je tentai de fermer la porte, mais encore une fois, il s'interposa.

-C'est quoi ton nom?

-Heero. Heero Yuy.

Honnêtement, j'ignore encore pourquoi je lui ai répondu. Cependant, je sais que si je ne l'aurais pas fait, il n'aurait plus insisté. En fait, il n'insistait déjà pas vraiment. Il faisait juste m'empêcher de fermer cette satanée porte et le froid m'envahissant de plus en plus, j'ai écouté mon agacement et la lui ai claqué au nez. Puis j'ai entendu un bruit sourd et l'ai réouverte pour voir le type assis sur le derrière, frottant son nez qui saignait. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ça m'aurait été égal. J'ai saigné du nez des dizaines de fois dans ma vie. Mais en le voyant assis sur le seuil de ma porte, quelque peu étourdi, je me suis senti mal. Mon indifférence n'en menait pas large. Je me suis même mis à bredouiller des excuses et finalement, malgré moi, je l'ai invité à entrer.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, je me suis calmé instantanément et me trouvai stupide d'avoir eu pitié de lui. Il ne semblait pas du tout contrarié et son nez ne saignait presque plus. Il enleva son manteau et secoua la tête en soupirant d'aise. Il essuya la coulée rouge qui dépassait de sa narine, puis il ancra son regard dans le mien.

-Merci hein! Ça fait quoi, une demi-heure que je dois tourner en rond! Faut me comprendre, les rues par ici sont mal éclairées… Et pis il fait un froid de canard, tu peux pas savoir! T'as dit que tu t'appelait Heero? C'est un joli prénom, quoi que ça fasse pas très américain. Je remarque d'ailleurs qu'avec ses yeux là, tu dois pas venir du pays. Moi si, je viens de Brooklyn. Ma mère est née là aussi, mais elle est morte après ma naissance et mon père s'est tiré, bye bye! Du coup, j'ai grandi dans un de ces orphelinats dirigés par des Sœurs. Celui qui m'a fait mon éducation, c'est le Père Maxwell, d'où mon nom! J'allais quand même pas garder le nom de celui qui s'était barré sans histoire puisque j'aurai pu affaire à lui! Tout ça pour dire que cette ville, c'est nouveau pour moi. Je suis en visite chez un ami, mais j'arrive pas à trouver sa piaule et je suis pas assez friqué pour me permettre un taxi. Yup, fait pas parti des riches, mais bon, on vit de ce qu'on a! De toute façon, mon ami, il doit même pas être là à cette heure puisqu'il travaille dans un bar. Alors si je me rend trop vite chez lui, je vais devoir attendre devant la porte. Il est pas au courant de ma venue. Surprise qu'il aura quand il me verra! Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est vu, lui et moi. Ah, au fait, m'appelle Duo, Duo Maxwell.

Et sur ce, il me tendit fièrement la main. Moi, j'étais bouche bée par ce babillage incohérent. Il venait de me débité la moitié de sa vie sans retenu en une minute. Des informations personnelles qu'on ne confit pas à un étranger, et on avait même pas quitté le hall d'entrée. Mais qui était-il ce type? Un fou? Un schizophrène? Ou juste un grand moulin à parole? En tout cas, je ne lui ai pas pris la main. Je l'ai regardé assez 'croche' pour qu'il devienne gêné et ricane nerveusement.

-Ah, désolé… je me suis emporté. Je me suis déjà fait dire que j'emmerdais les gens avec mes histoires. Mais si je parle trop, faut me couper, hein. Surtout si ça t'ennuie ce que je dis…

-Non, non…

-Et toi, tu fais quoi dans la vie?

-J'écris.

-Et t'écris quoi?

-De l'horreur.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui répondais. Normalement, les questions m'embêtent. Peut-être parce qu'elles sonnent fausses. Qui a réellement envi de savoir ce qu'un étranger fait dans la vie? Feindre l'intérêt, je trouvais cela puéril. Ce devait être ça… Duo semblait _vraiment_ intéressé par mes réponses. Il faisait parti de ces humanistes qui adorent étudier les gens.

-Ouah, un peu morbide on dirait!

-Quelque peu.

Il eut soudain un air amusé.

-Pas très bavard à ce que je vois! C'est que tu n'aimes pas parlé ou c'est que je t'indispose avec mes questions?

-Les deux…

Ma franchise me surpris, mais lui ne se gênait pas non plus… De toute manière, cela le fit sourire et il hocha négativement la tête.

-Eh ben faut pas! Suis pas méchant, juste curieux.

Comme si j'avais peur de lui. Vexé, je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine et m'y suis assis alors qu'il me suivait. Il n'attendit pas que je l'invite pour m'imiter et s'asseoir en face de moi. Décidément, son séjour à l'orphelinat ne lui aura été d'aucune aide. Ce type n'éprouvait pas le besoin de faire des façons. Étrangement, cela ne me choqua pas. J'approuvai, même. Pourquoi faire un amas de politesse à 22h le soir quand il allait repartir d'ici peu? Inutilité sur inutilité… mais il me tardait de savoir pourquoi il ne me reconnaissait pas. Malgré moi, ça me démangeait. J'étais célèbre non? Pas que cela me contrarie. J'étais curieux, voilà.

-Dites, vous lisez quoi au juste?

Je ne retire rien de ce que j'ai dit sur la politesse. Seulement, je n'aimais pas tutoyer les gens. Peut-être que je me complaisais dans le fait que personne ne soit lié intimement avec ma personne…

-Oh moi je ne sais pas lire.

Cela me médusa. Ça existait encore, en Amérique, des illettrés? Bien sûr que si… mais je n'avais pas l'habitude d'en rencontrer. Je les voyais plutôt dans des documentaires mélodramatiques sur des jeunes qui ne pouvait avoir d'éducation normale. Or, Duo avait vécu dans un orphelinat. Il n'avait pas de raison d'être analphabète, non? Et pourtant, je ne lui montrai pas ma surprise.

-Cela explique quelque peu pourquoi vous ne me connaissez pas…

-Je devrais?

-Pour sûr, tout le monde me connaît.

Duo ricana, ce qui faillit m'insulter.

-Non, j'en doute.

-Mais si. Je suis auteur à succès.

-Et alors?

-Comment ça, et alors? Je vends des livres à des milliers d'exemplaires! J'ai des fans jusqu'en Europe et les gens me dévisage dans la rue en murmurant mon nom!

Ce n'était pas moi de me débattre ainsi. Normalement, j'aurais haussé les épaules sur ce ton sceptique. Pour la énième fois, qui était ce type?

-Oh oui bien sûr, dit-il doucement, si tu appelles ça connaître…

-Pardon?

-Moi, par connaître, j'entend savoir comment est la personne, ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle n'aime pas. Savoir quelle est son plat préféré, comment lui faire plaisir, comment ne pas la brusquer… Un nom, tu vois, ce n'est important que dans la mesure où tu l'échanges avec quelqu'un dans le but d'engager une relation. Sinon, ça banalise tout! Tous les acteurs et les auteurs devraient avoir un pseudonyme!

J'en suis resté pantois. Quelle étrange logique… mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Puis, plus j'y pensais, plus le fou rire me vint et je finis par éclater de rire. Duo ne sembla pas s'offenser de mon hilarité. Au contraire, son regard était réjouit.

-Dois-je en conclure.. que Duo, ce n'est pas votre vrai nom? dis-je entre deux rires.

-Exact, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, Même Maxwell, ce n'est pas mon véritable nom… mais ça, je te l'ai dit.

Je me calmai, un peu honteux d'avoir craqué. Pendant quelques secondes, nous nous sommes regardé intensément. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru, mais avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte que le regard de Duo était toujours intense. Duo avait peut-être l'air d'un illuminé, il était sérieux dans ce qu'il faisait. Mais ça, j'y reviendrai plus tard.

-Mais tu sais, continua-t-il, je suis impoli en disant cela parce que tu as bien le droit de croire ce qui te plaît. Je suis d'une tendance passionnée, désolé.

Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il s'excusait. C'est ce que j'aurais aimé être, passionné. À la place, j'étais un être totalement dénué d'intérêt. Ah… peut-être pas finalement… Car malgré moi, je commençais à m'intéresser à lui. Quelque peu, mais quand même. Je vous aurais bien dit que cet intérêt était apparu avec le temps, j'aurais menti. Il n'y avait que mon attitude qui était détachée et indifférente. Par habitude. Du reste, je savais bien que je venais de m'enticher de ce type à une vitesse effroyablement scandaleuse. Cela me fit si peur que je refoulai ce sentiment très loin au fond de mon esprit. Je préférais encore plus le haïr que l'aimer. D'ailleurs, mon premier sentiment à son égard était la méfiance. Ne faut-il pas suivre son instinct? Les premières impressions ne sont pas toujours trompeuses…

-Il n'y a pas de mal à aimer prêcher… dis-je, incertain.

-Donc, ça ne te dérange pas que j'argumente?

-Il faut savoir se défendre, je présume.

Il se pencha par devant jusqu'à avoir son visage plutôt près du mien. Trop près.

-Et toi, tu sais te défendre Heero?

Aucune réaction de ma part. Un léger malaise flotta un court instant, mais je m'en remis assez vite. À vrai dire, je commençais à le trouver un peu trop insolent.

-Pas spécialement. Je n'ai jamais eu à le faire.

Duo fronça les sourcils.

-Comment cela?

-Disons que les gens se détournaient d'eux même lorsque j'appliquais un avis. Donc… j'ai juste…

-Arrêter de le faire pour toi aussi te détourner d'eux puisqu'ils ne présentaient aucun intérêt…

-C'est si évident?

-Plutôt oui, puisque tu ne parles pas énormément. Tu me sembles un brin renfermé… non, ce n'est pas exactement ça… je dirais… un brin… ennuyé! Oui, l'ennui! C'est ce qui est louche chez toi!

-Peut-être que je suis un grand bavard, mais que je n'ai pas envi de vous parler, vous savez.

Mon ton m'apparut glacé. Je n'y pouvais rien, je n'aimais pas qu'on lise en moi et encore moins qu'on déduise des choses aussi rapidement. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas nier qu'il avait raison. Il semblait le savoir, parce qu'il me regarda malicieusement.

-Peut-être en effet… Bon! Le moment est approprié pour que je m'en aille.

Il se leva d'un geste souple tandis que je l'imitais, un peu plus raide. Il enfila son manteau qu'il avait laissé sur ses genoux. Je lui tendis la main, poliment.

-Heureux de vous avoir rencontré…

Duo ricana et secoua la tête.

-Grand nigaud, on a eu une conversation, on en est plus à ce stade!

Sur ce, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra doucement avant de reculer, rayonnant. Moi, comme toujours, je n'avais eu aucune réaction. Et heureusement d'ailleurs… Déjà le fait de m'être laissé faire m'enrageait. Il m'avait pris par surprise, sinon, intéressant ou pas, je l'aurais bien frappé. Je déteste qu'on me touche. Chaque sensation du au toucher me dégoûte. Spécialement les sensations ressenties à _son _contact. Je ne dirai pas pourquoi. Pas maintenant.

Je ne raccompagnai pas Duo jusqu'à la porte. Je me contentai de le suivre du regard. Dès qu'il fut parti, j'enfermai cette rencontre loin dans mon esprit et j'allai me coucher. Le lendemain, en allant déposer mon récit à mon éditeur, aucune de mes pensées ne se tournèrent vers l'énergumène aux yeux améthyste…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Terminus! Alors, c'est pas trop pire? J'aime moyen moi, mais votre avis compte aussi donc… 'roulement de tambour' Revieww!


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**ElangelCaido :** Suite tu veux, suite tu auras! Enfin, quelques mois en retard…

**Catirella :** Contente que tu trouves ça original. Bientôt, ça virera en marginal xD

**Kaorulabelle :** Ta satisfaction est satisfaisante! Voilà la suite!

**DAMOn : **Ah, mouis, désolée pour l'attente… N'empêche, tu la trouves bizarre dans le bon sens ou le mauvais? Enfin, si tu la lies jusqu'à la fin, je vais pouvoir avoir ton opinion tout fait!

**Babou :** Très vite… mouais, pas si sûre hein! 'Honteuse' C'est vrai que j'adore faire agire Heero comme un sauvage. C'est un caractère qui lui va plutôt bien! J'associe aussi l'excentricité à Duo, mais peut-être suis-je trop classique?

**Tenshi-No-Yoru : **Mais bien sûr qu'il y a une suite. J'allais pas laisser l'histoire au stade du câlin quand même! Tant qu'à ton idée, j'avoue y avoir pensé! Ça serait bien.. mais je verrai si je l'intègre ou pas!

Ah.. la suite du virtuose.. y en a beaucoup qui l'attendaient celle-la! Mais elle est là! Enfin! Tadam!

**Irezumi :** C'est mon but de donner de l'intérêt! Reste à savoir si c'est dans mes cordes de le tenir… Enfin, merci!

**Cybele : **C'est vrai, tu trouves que ça fait mystérieux? Eh bah tant mieux! J'ai un faible pour les mystères, alors ça me fait plaisir.

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Wheelain's Cofee, ou rencontre contrée**

_26 octobre 06_

Ma seconde rencontre avec Duo se fit plus d'une semaine plus tard. À ce moment, l'image de l'énergumène à la natte n'avait plus effleuré mon esprit. Je devais être trop occupé à autres banalités pour vraiment y penser… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle revint me chercher alors que je sortais pour aller m'acheter quelques livres. Ce jour-là, la température avait dégradée jusqu'au dessous de 0 et une larme versée par le vent qui hurlait comme un dément se retrouvait vite gelée. Les bourrasques me fouettaient si violemment le visage que j'avais arboré une affreuse teinte rouge.

Mon problème avec le rouge, c'est que lorsque j'étais gamin, j'avais tendance à rougir pour un rien. Ça m'a coûté des brimades, des moqueries et des sobriquets ridicules. J'ai donc appris à refouler ces changements de couleur…

Enfin, je me promenais donc à la recherche d'une librairie en regrettant un peu plus à chaque pas mon entêtement à vouloir me sortir de l'ennui. La vérité est que, désespérément, je souhaitais que ma vie prenne un tournant un peu plus passionnant, un peu comme dans les livres que j'écrivais ou que je lisais. Peu importe dans quelle voie. Il me semble aujourd'hui qu'en dépit des évènements dans les pages à venir, je n'aurais pour rien reformuler ce vœux…

Frigorifié et engourdi, je pris le chemin d'un parc comme raccourci, pensant me protéger du vent avec les arbres même dénudés de leurs attraits. C'est là que je vis pour la seconde fois Duo. En réalité, j'aurais pu éviter cette rencontre. J'ai simplement entendue une mélodie étrange dans une autre aire du par cet, intrigué, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'aller jeter un œil. Quand j'en trouvai sa source, j'y trouvai aussi Duo. De dos, avec sa longue natte, je le reconnu immédiatement. Cet imbécile, assis à même le sol avec pour seuls vêtements un léger manteau et un foulard, jouait d'un instrument assez gros dont je ne me rappelait plus le nom. Le son était sec et faisait oriental… Joli, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour attraper la crève. Je me rapprochai de lui et constatai avec évidence qu'il avec les oreilles, les doigts et le nez d'un rouge vif. Exaspéré, je retirai ma tuque et la lui enfonçai sur la tête. Il se retourna lentement et pendant un instant, je ne reconnu pas son regard joueur. Il me fixa pendant une fraction de seconde avec des yeux plissés, noirs de menace. Mais _vraiment_ noirs… Mais cette fraction de seconde passa rapidement et en me voyant, son visage s'éclaircit et il me fit un sourire rayonnant. Plus de trace de noir dans ses yeux. Avais-je imaginé cette scène?

-Heero, eh? –Il se souvenait de moi, apparemment- Tu prends l'habitude de donner des chapeaux aux gens? claironna-t-il gentiment, mais je crois que j'avais discerné du soulagement dans sa voix, voire un léger ressentiment.

-Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous faites ici assis par terre.

-Ben, je joue de la cithare…

-Mais je le vois bien que vous jouez de la cithare!

-Alors pourquoi tu demandes?

Il fallait être patient avec ce genre de personne. Le pire, c'est que Duo avait réellement l'air perplexe.

-Parce que vous êtes assis sur l'asphalte alors qu'il fait –20!

Cette fois, la perplexité céda à la surprise et, interloqué, Duo cligna des yeux et hocha la tête en se levant.

-Ah c'est vrai… il fait un peu froid…

Puis il releva la tête, tout sourire.

-C'est pourquoi je t'invite à te réchauffer dans un café non loin d'ici!

En moins de deux, il avait rangé sa cithare dans son étui, s'était relevé avec celui-ci dans une main et marchait d'un bon pas vers la rue. N'était-il pas au moins un peu engourdi? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce type n'avait pas son pareil pour déstabiliser les autres. Aussi, demandez-vous pourquoi je me mis à sa suite et qu'un instant plus tard, je me retrouvais assis devant lui, légèrement mal à l'aise (bien que je n'en paraisse rien) dans un bistro du nom de Wheelain's Coffee. Je n'avais jamais remarqué l'existence de cet endroit singulier, même après être passé par ici des fois et des fois. Avais-je tant perdu le sens de la réalité?

-Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, Heero.

Je le fixai d'un œil morne avant de retirer mon manteau d'un geste mécanique.

-Penser est l'une de mes activités préférées, pour tout vous dire…

-Peut-être… mais à trop penser, on finit par ne plus bouger!

-Si on ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir, on risque de succomber aux conséquences.

-Oh? C'est étrange de penser comme cela. Il y a une conséquence à tout. Si tu essaies d'éviter toute conséquence… ne risque-t-il pas de ne rien t'arriver jamais? C'est d'un… ennui.

Je lui lançai un regard vif, piqué par le mot. Le sourire qu'il arbora alors me laissa perplexe. Que savait-il de ma situation? Cet individu était-il un stalker? Non. Les coïncidences ne sont pas rares, il ne faut pas devenir paranoïaque, sinon il risquerait d'avoir raison.

-Duo, êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous agissez toujours sans réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver? demandais-je, incertain.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine de songer à ma question. Puis il s'accouda à la table et déposa sa tête dans sa main, le sourire renaissant.

-Je vais, je viens. C'est tout.

Que cela voulait-il dire? J'avais beau retourner cette réponse sous tous les angles, aucun sens ne s'y racolait. À cet instant, il m'apparu clair que Duo était une sorte de schizophrène lunatique et excentrique. Et pourtant…

-J'peux prendre vot' commande, messieurs?

Une jeune femme portant un tablier rose à dentelle tout à fait ridicule nous regardait d'un air morne, calepin à la main. Je ne fus presque pas étonné d'entendre Duo demander une assiette de crêpes, d'œufs et de fruits avec un thé '_bien sucré_'. Presque, puisqu'il n'avait pas jeté un œil au menu, ni à l'heure apparemment. La serveuse plissa les yeux un moment, aussi hébétée que moi.

-Vous savez l'heure qu'il est?

-L'heure de manger, si je ne me trompe!

-Mais il est presque seize heures!

-Il n'y a pas d'heure pour le petit déjeuner, mademoiselle, lorsqu'on n'a pas prit ce petit déjeuner. Je me refuse catégoriquement au déjeuner et au dîner si je n'ai pas eu de petit déjeuner. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrai pas rigueur.

Le mépris s'installa tranquillement dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle griffonnait quelque chose sur son calepin et se tournait vers moi. Elle devait se dire que Duo était un déséquilibré, ou du moins, qu'il se moquait d'elle. Je le cru aussi, mais Duo était bizarre et il ne faisait rien qui ne soit dans ses principes.

-Et pour vous? demanda-elle sèchement, comme préparée à ce que je lui réponde une bêtise aussi.

-Rien.

Les yeux de Duo se braquèrent sur moi.

-Comment ça, rien, Heero?

-Je n'ai envi de rien.

-Oh, mais là n'est pas la question! Commande quelque chose sur le champ.

-Quoi? Mais je n'ai p…

-Heero Yuy! –Duo se leva et pointa un doigt accusateur vers moi- Le respect d'autrui et du travail d'autrui est essentiel! Cette demoiselle est ici pour servir les gens alors ton devoir ici est d'être servi! Si tu ne prends pas quelque chose, tu abuses de ton droit dans ce café alors que d'autres pourraient vouloir ta place afin de manger un bon repas! Tu vas…

Je me levai et le fit se rasseoir en appuyant sur son épaule. Je jetai un regard à la serveuse qui semblait maintenant un peu effrayé par l'attitude du natté. Je lui autorisai un mince sourire.

-Un café. Noir. Ce sera tout.

Elle acquiesça et se dépêcha de nous fausser compagnie. Je me rassied et observai Duo. Il avait retrouvé son calme, et bien qu'il ne sourît plus, ses yeux étincelaient d'une lueur moqueuse. Comme ce n'était pas moi qu'il avait traumatisé, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il me regardait comme ça. Il finit par rouvrir la bouche.

-C'est un principe que j'ai. La dernière fois que j'ai dîné avec quelqu'un, je lui ai aussi fait cette scène et il m'a frappé avant de ficher le camp. –Il sourit- Qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché de le faire?

Je ne lui donnai aucune réponse. Le temps se mura dans le silence, et nous ne fîmes que nous fixer durant un long moment. La serveuse qui vint nous porter nos commandes n'était pas la même et je ne m'en étonnai guère. C'est à peine si la première n'avait pas crié à la police. Celle-ci, toutefois, était plus enjouée. Souriante et bien plus jeune (je me demande encore si elle était majeure) elle déposa le plateau de Duo devant lui et plaça mon café sous mon nez. Je levai les yeux vers elle pour la détailler. Elle rougit violemment et recula. Elle se plaqua les deux mains sur la bouche. Avais-je la tête d'un alien? Je compris vite qu'il s'agissait d'une fan. Et d'une vraie…

-Vous.. vous êtes.. vous êtes monsieur Heero Yuy? n.. n'est-ce pas? L'auteur?…

L'ennui me regagna froidement et j'hochai la tête, réprimant un soupir. Elle lissa ses cheveux châtain clair, rouge pivoine, puis me fit un sourire timide que je ne lui rendis pas. Elle ne sembla cependant pas s'en offusquer et elle me tendit son calepin et son stylo, pleine d'espoir.

-Je suis votre plus fervente admiratrice, monsieur Yuy, et je suis sincère quand je dis que j'ai dévoré tous vos livres au moins trois fois chacun! C'est d'un réalisme! C'est extraordinaire!

'Bien, tant pis pour vous…' aurais-je eu envi de répondre. Je me contentai de fixer le papier dédaigneusement.

-Vous ne semblez pas être du genre de mes histoires…

Elle rit, une rire aigu et nerveux, et se lissa de nouveau les cheveux.

-Je l'avoue… mais je ne peux m'en empêché et puis… ils sont fictifs… alors les aimer n'est pas un crime, n'est-ce pas?

-Enfin, je ne signe pas d'autographes. D'abord vous, ensuite d'autres… Je n'aime pas les foules. Désolé.

Son sourire rétrécit.

-Mais… mais je ne le dirai à personne! Je ne veux pas de votre signature pour m'en vanter, mais parce que je vous aime! S'il vous plaît… faites une exception!

-Non, navré mais…

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes pendant que son sourire fanait.

-Soyez gentil…

-Mademoiselle, je…

-SOYEZ GENTIL!!

Je me retrouvai avec la pointe d'un stylo bille à quelques centimètres d'un de mes yeux. Je suppose avoir perdu mes couleurs sur l'instant, mais comme à mon habitude, je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser paraître. Je pris doucement le stylo et écrivit soigneusement mon nom sur son calepin. Le sourire revint sur son doux visage, mais la nervosité y était aussi et à voir ses rougeurs et son air piteux, elle regrettait nettement son geste. Encore heureux qu'elle l'ait réalisé avant de m'avoir crevé un œil… À son départ, je guettai une réaction chez Duo qui n'était pas intervenu le moins du monde. Il ne souriait plus et me regardait gravement.

-Tu n'aurais pas du lui donner ce qu'elle voulait…

-Pour qu'elle m'empale avec son crayon?

-Oh, c'est pire si tu lui donnes ce qu'elle veut. Les princesses font facilement des caprices. Et Relena ne fait pas exception à la règle…

Ses yeux se plissèrent. Il ne semblait pas beaucoup l'aimer.

-Vous la connaissez alors?

-Non… Non, je ne connais plus personne ici.

Je voyais là une façon de dire que les gens avaient changés. Je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais raison, puisque je ne connaissais pas encore ces _gens_…

-Et cet ami qui t'héberge?

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent puis il me toisa gaiement.

-Il est ma chance dans ma malchance. Il ne change jamais. Il hait le changement. Il change de manteau et il est déboussolé. Il a de ces manies… oui, je suis très heureux qu'il me supporte!

-Et quand il ne te supportera plus?

C'était assez méchant, si j'y repense, mais…

-Eh bien dans ce cas… il me faudra trouvé un autre ami qui aura l'amabilité de me supporter.

Il s'avança dangereusement de moi, un sourire malin sur les lèvres.

-Souhaites-tu devenir mon ami, Heero?

Je paniquai. Je ne sus pas pourquoi. La proximité de son visage, peut-être. Ou l'insinuation de cette question. Ou alors ses yeux qui paraissaient plus améthyste que jamais, profonds et mystérieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis levé et suis parti rapidement sans avoir touché à mon café, sans l'avoir payé et sans avoir penser à mettre mon manteau. Je n'eus froid que lorsque je tombai à genoux dans le parc, haletant, rouge et confus. J'avais honte tout autant que mon instinct me criait comme un dément de ne plus m'approcher de Duo. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas été loin sans manteau. Je tremblais de froid et de confusion quand mon manteau s'abattit sur moi. Mon cœur s'emballa de nouveau, mais je demeurai à genoux, resserrant mon manteau autour de moi.

-Désolé… dis-je, penaud.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, compatissante.

-Je prend la totale du blâme. Je fais cet effet-là aux gens. Souvent.

Duo me contourna et me jaugea de haut. Il se détourna quand je lui agrippai le poignet, plus par réflexe que consciemment. Nos regards se croisèrent et je me perdis dans la profondeur de ses iris drôlement colorés, encore une fois. Je souris.

-C'est à cause… tes… tes yeux.

Je ne savais plus ce que je disais. Le froid m'engourdissait et ma tête devenait lourde. Il me semblait pourtant ne pas avoir couru longtemps… mais je me confondais dans l'incohérence.

-Ce sont tes yeux.. qui font fuir les gens?

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Est-ce mes yeux qui t'ont fait fuir, Heero? demanda-t-il.

-Je le crois…

Il me décocha alors un sourire étincelant, se pencha et se colla littéralement le nez sur le mien, enfonçant son regard dans le mien. Il l'avait fait exprès. Définitivement.

-Tu aimes mes yeux, Heero?

-Je..

Et le noir total. Je sais maintenant que je n'avais pas succombé au froid, mais à _lui_. En me réveillant, je l'ignorais. En me réveillant, j'éprouvais en tout et pour tout que de la confusion. J'étais assis sur la banquette du Wheelain's Coffee, un café froid devant moi, une addition et de l'argent en face d'un Duo absent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un second chapitre se termine!


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Tenshi-No-Yoru:** En effet, c'est difficile de n'être pas déstabilisé face à un individu de ce genre! Sauf si on travail dans une aile psychiatrique. Mais encore, puisque Duo n'est pas fou…

**Iroko:** Pauvre Heero, c'est le cas de le dire! Et il n'a encore rien vu… Voici la suite!

**SNT59:** Maintenant!

**ElangelCaido: **Hmm, disons que je répond à ta requête… en retard? Décolée! Mais bonne lecture quand même!

**EyPi: **Duo est le personnage clef de l'histoire… c'est lui qui attire les lecteurs! XD Et bien sûr, c'est parce que personne ne le comprend. Décidément, je suis fière de l'effet qu'il a!

**Cacacounette:** La voici!

**Marnie02:** Qui est réellement Duo? Si je le dévoilais, ce ne serait plus drôle non? Qui est-il selon toi? Sinon, c'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant, c'est Duo qui fait le mystère, mais il ne sera bientôt plus seul!

**Noan:** Ah vi? C'est bien alors, ça me donne l'impression d'avoir révolutionné Duo! Zé suis contente!

**Hahn Tah Yhel:** Évidemment qu'il y a une suite. Il y en a encore pour une dizaine de chapitre xD C'est juste moi qui suit atrocement lente. Je ne sais même pas si tous mes lecteurs se souviennent de cette fic!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Rue Pavillon, ou personnages personnifiés**

_31 octobre 06_

Cette fois, je n'avais pu oublier Duo. J'avais penser à lui pendant ces quatre jours. Pendant tout mon temps. Et Dieu, s'il existe, sait que j'en ait à revendre, du temps. Mes pensés étaient donc toutes tournées vers lui, tantôt avec colère, tantôt avec exaspération, tantôt avec torpeur. Il m'était même venu en tête que Duo n'était pas un être normal. L'influence de mes histoires d'horreur, probablement. Oui bien sûr, ça arrive tous les jours de rencontrer un extraterrestre… Je me faisais presque pitié à me casser la tête pour lui. J'avais eu peur à cause de certaines sensations stupides et j'avais confondu mon malaise avec quelque chose d'extraordinaire. C'était sans doute dû au fait qu'il ne m'arrivait jamais rien et que, tout d'un coup, je faisais la connaissance d'un illuminé et le revoyait par hasard jouer de la cithare par grand froid… Je m'étais d'ailleurs demandé une bonne vingtaine de fois si j'allais le revoir. Cette idée me rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Duo lui même me rendait nerveux. Sa façon d'agir, ses mots débiles et pourtant provocateurs, sa proximité gênante… Mais je me mentais à moi même. Les deux premières fois, c'était moi qui avait provoqué des conversations que j'aurais très bien pu évité. Le fait est que Duo m'intriguait. Beaucoup. Tellement que j'aurais pu en faire mon nouveau personnage de roman. Un roman de science-fiction mettant en vedette un extraterrestre illettré et exubérant. Ç'aurait été pas mal.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est en faisant la lessive –je devais m'ennuyer atrocement ce jour-là car je fais rarement le ménage- que je trouvai le papier dans ma poche de manteau. Un papier tout froissé dont l'écriture maladroite était à peine lisible. En fronçant les sourcils, on pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'une adresse. En réfléchissant un peu, je pouvais deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une invite. Il voulait que j'aille chez lui. Il, c'était Duo. Qui d'autre aurait pu placer ce papier là? Enfin, la serveuse dont j'avais déjà oublié le nom, peut-être. Si c'était le cas, je ferais mieux de jeter l'adresse. En fait, que c'eut été cette folle ou Duo, j'aurais mieux fait de la jeter. Mais non. Je l'ai gardé. Et plus que ça, j'ai eu la folle idée de me rendre à cette adresse pour jeter un coup d'œil. Pour remercier Duo de ne pas m'avoir laisser mourir dans le froid, quoi que c'eut été un bien piètre prétexte. En tout cas, partir à la rencontre du propriétaire de ce billet en était tout un pour éviter les sonneries incessante à ma porte. Je n'ai jamais donné de bonbons à Halloween, je n'ai jamais même mis de citrouille à ma fenêtre, mais les gosses s'obstinaient à venir sonner et cogner. Ils étaient plus effroyables que leurs costumes…

Enfin, je profitai donc de Halloween pour prendre mon manteau et quitter ma demeure. Heureusement pour moi, le temps s'était réchauffé. Je marchai donc jusqu'à l'adresse : 141 Pavillon. Sur le coup, ça ne m'avait rien dit, mais c'était bel et bien l'adresse que Duo recherchait lorsqu'il était venu frapper à ma porte, quelques jours plus tôt. La rue Pavillon se trouvait seulement un peu plus loin et j'étais un bon marcheur. Ainsi, il me fallut seulement une quinzaine de minutes pour y accéder. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater à quel point cette rue était délabrée. Les bâtiments étaient tous abîmés, vieux et menaçaient pratiquement de s'effondrer à tout moment. Elle me fit penser à un bidonville dans une métropole pleine de riches fonctionnaires. C'était dégoûtant et déplorable. Et Duo vivait là. En fait, non, c'était son pote qui vivait là. Duo ne semblait pas avoir de maison…

Me promener dans ces pauvres ruelles me mettait mal à l'aise. Et dire que j'ignorais même qu'il y avait un cartier pauvre ici. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'y avait personne. Absolument personne. Un grand silence de mort y régnait. Je me serais cru dans l'une de mes histoires, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Quoique mes histoires ne m'effrayaient pas vraiment, tant je les trouvais absurdes…

Je m'arrêtai soudainement. 141-142 Pavillon. J'y étais. C'était un immeuble en fait, un espèce d'appartement délabré qui menaçait de s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Ses murs, défraîchis, sentait le taudis à plein nez, et de plus, ils étaient recouverts de graffitis obscènes. Que de maturité dans les environs. Voilà pourquoi les ados me purgeaient. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient les premiers lecteurs-cible de mes romans…

Je pénétrai quand même dans l'appartement. Sur un mur, un assortiment de sonnette et de boîtes à male s'étendait à la vertical. Les numéros étaient pour la plupart effacés. Il y en avait 6. Donc 6 appartements. Donc 141 A B et C. Dans lequel des trois habitait mon excentrique natté? Je faillis rebroussai chemin. Ce fut mon orgueil qui me rappela à l'ordre. J'avais fait vingt minutes pour arriver dans un endroit nauséabond et disgracieux pour l'œil, je n'allais quand même pas partir tout de suite. Il fallait que je fasse un essai. Je gravis l'escalier et cognai à la première porte, 141 A. Pas de réponse. Je collai l'oreille sur la paroi. Pas un son. J'haussai les épaules et passai à la porte suivante. 141 B. En collant mon oreille de nouveau, je pouvais clairement percevoir des rires qui fusaient et une musique d'ambiance.

J'ai la fâcheuse tendance de toujours commencer par le mauvais choix. Aussi, je cognai, et comme on ne venait pas, j'ouvris la porte avec front. Aussitôt, une odeur écœurante me sauta au nez. Je portai ma main à mon visage, répugné, mais fis néanmoins quelques pas. C'était la pire demeure que j'aie jamais vu. La tapisserie était arrachai par endroits, laissant parfois entrevoir une espèce de moisissure. Des déchets imprégnaient le sol ainsi que des vêtements sals et des substances séchées par le temps. Entre l'odeur puante, je décelais celle du sexe. Il m'apparut évident que Duo ne pouvait vivre dans un tel lieu. Mais pourtant, je frayai mon chemin jusqu'au bout du couloir et arrivai dans une ébauche de cuisine. À mes souvenirs, à part le frigo, le four et le comptoir, il n'y avait qu'une table et des chaises. Rien d'autre, sinon les personnes assises dessus.

L'une d'elle était une jeune femme assez mignonne, les cheveux noirs coupés courts, le regard rieur. La plupart des fou-rires étaient d'elle. La seconde était un vieil homme. Il portait un costar brun avec un nœud papillon vert absolument hideux. Il s'évertuait sur un sujet quelconque à mon arrivé. La troisième personne était un homme de mon âge à l'allure austère, mais fatigué. Il écoutait son compère distraitement et acquiesçait à maintes reprises, apparemment plus par habitude que par réel assentiment. Il était d'origine asiatique, comme moi, mais c'était plus visible pour lui…

Lorsqu'on remarqua ma présence, on se tut. Je détestais quand les gens faisaient cela. Comme si mon arrivée était spectaculaire. Mais trois secondes plus tard, on recommençait à débiter, à rire et à s'éventer, m'oubliant totalement. Pris de court, légèrement frustré, j'allais tourner les talons puisque Duo ne se trouvait pas là, quand on m'agrippa par les épaules. L'homme, le vieux, me fit asseoir à sa place, tout sourire.

-Mais vous, vous êtes d'accord! Si le vide existe, alors paradoxalement, il n'y a pas de vide, puisque le vide est nommé et que tout ce qui est nommé est concrétisé, n'est-ce pas?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Euh… quoi?

Homme roula des yeux et fit mine d'être patient.

-Bon. Le vide, tu connais?

Il me prenait pour un idiot. J'acquiesçai quand même.

-Par définition, le vide, c'est l'absence.

J'opinai de la tête.

-Mais si le vide est présent, alors il n'y a pas d'absence. Le vide est concret!

C'était vraiment grotesque comme raisonnement.

-Et alors? demandai-je.

-Et alors? Mais mon ami, ça veut dire que pendant tout ce temps où on se sentait vidé, on était plein! Plein de vide! N'est-ce pas grandiose?

Il me regardait avec l'air de me reprocher mon ignorance. Passablement insulté, je me suis tout de même abstenu de le contredire.

-Ah… oui, je suppose.

Il sembla satisfait de ma réponse.

-Mon nom est Wheelain!

-Comme le café, ai-je demandé avec stupéfaction.

Il se réjouit et bomba son torse maigre avec fierté.

-Eh oui! Je suis le propriétaire du Wheelain's coffee, où on vend le meilleur café de tous les temps!

C'était à demi vrai. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas un amateur de café. Je préférais de loin le thé. Le vieil hurluberlu se souvint de ses compagnons. Il pointa la jeune femme.

-Hilde Shbeiker.

La jeune fille sourit, et comme je la saluais, elle s'esclaffa. Confus, je posai mon regard sur l'autre type, qui semblait être le seul d'un peu saint d'esprit.

-Wufei Chang!

Le dit Wufei hocha la tête en me regardant. Pas très bavard. Un peu comme moi.

-Heero Yuy, dis-je machinalement.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire… Un rire hilare, moqueur, bref, insultant. J'allais me lever, mais le vieux abattit sa main sur mon épaule. Sa force me surplomba et je tombai littéralement sur la chaise. Surpris, je le dévisageai. Il s'essuya l'œil.

-Wha… C'est trop drôle ça!

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant, dis-je, humilié.

Wufei cessa de rire et afficha un petit sourire ironique.

-C'est le fait que ce ne soit pas drôle qui fait qu'au fond, ça l'ait, dit-il simplement, Tu n'es pas obligé de comprendre, mais ici, tout le monde te connais.

Je plissai le nez. Hilde réussit à contenir son rire, rouge et essoufflée. Elle me regarda et sourit joyeusement.

-Tu es idolâtré par une amie à nous. On entend ton nom huit fois par heure! Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle adorerait que tu sois ici, avec elle… Et maintenant qu'elle est pas là… TOI T'Y EST!!

Et elle repartit d'un bon train, suivit par le vieux. Wufei secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. J'essayai de me levai de nouveau, mais le vieux me fit me rasseoir violemment. J'allais commencer à le craindre. Cette… poigne, chez un homme de son âge. Il avait quoi, soixante ans? Me faire rasseoir par un sexagénaire comme on rassoit un enfant de cinq ans qui veut quitter la table sans avoir fini ses légumes… C'était dégradant.

-Mon gars, toi t'es un type bien! Un type bien, mais peu courtois pour les jeunes filles! dit Wheelain, Maintenant on va pouvoir se moquer d'elle à volonté!

-Mais pour ça, commença Hilde.

-Il faut que tu disparaisses avant son arrivée, termina Wufei.

Sur ce, le vieux se leva, m'agrippa par les épaules et me poussa vers la sortie. Il me bouscula même jusqu'à la porte. Impuissant et très humilié, je fulminais en essayant de me remettre droit pour éviter de tomber dans les trucs dégueulasses qui jonchaient le sol. Surtout dans les traces blanchâtres.

Il me poussa finalement hors de l'appartement et me claqua la porte au nez. Vraiment. Une bande de drogués? Pendant un instant, je me rappelai un conte pour enfant que j'affectionnais étant jeune. Alice au pays des merveilles. Ah ah. Très amusant. Alors pendant un moment, je m'étais retrouvé en compagnie du lièvre de mars, du chapelier fou et de la marmotte, c'est ça? Je réprimai un grognement. C'était moi qui était fou.

Je songeai encore une fois à m'en aller. Finalement, je me résignai à essayai l'autre porte. Je frappai. J'attendis un moment. J'allais frapper à nouveau quand la porte s'ouvrit. L'homme qui apparut dans l'embrasure me jaugea du regard, plissa les yeux, et partit pour refermai.

-Duo est là? demandai-je précipitamment.

Il retint son geste, me jugea de la tête aux pieds, ouvrit la porte en grand et s'écarta. J'entrai, soulagé d'avoir trouvé. Évidemment, il aura fallu que Duo se trouve dans la dernière porte. Classique.

-Vous êtes?

Je me retournai. L'individu, aculé au mur, me toisait d'un air réticent, comme s'il regrettait de m'avoir laissé entrer.

-Oh… Heero Yuy.

Il ne cilla pas. À la bonheur. Mais il en attendait plus qu'un nom, c'était visible.

-Je suis… disons un ami de Duo.

-Ça m'étonnerait, déclara-t-il.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Duo ne m'a pas parlé de vous, et comme il parle toujours, c'est très injustifié qu'il n'ait pas mentionné une nouvelle rencontre.

Je serrai les lèvres. Perspicace.

-Pour être honnête, nous nous sommes rencontrés deux fois. Et la seconde, il m'a laissé choir dans un café.

Le type roula des yeux.

-Bien sûr, c'est exactement son genre.

Je ne sus pas s'il était sarcastique ou pas. Il bougea de son coin, me contournant en passant exagérément loin de moi, comme s'il évitait de me toucher, et se rendit à la cuisine.

-Duo n'est pas ici, déclara-t-il du fond de la pièce, Mais vous pouvez toujours l'attendre. Je suis Trowa Barton, son pote et hôte. Je ne désire pas spécialement discuter avec vous, alors je vous prierais de demeuré silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée de Duo.

Il était pratiquement méprisant, et pourtant, je l'aimai sur le champ. Je le rejoignis à la cuisine et attendit. Trowa, un livre à la main, balaya l'air de la main en désignant une chaise. Je m'y assis et croisai les bras. Il ne me jeta pas un regard. Moi, je le dévisageais carrément. Il avait une fine silhouette, des cheveux bruns qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage, et un seul œil visible. Un bel œil vert. Je détournai le regard, troublé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver que Duo avait bien choisi son pote. Embêté par mes propres pensés, je me mis à observer la cuisine. Nettement mieux que l'autre. En fait, la comparaison était inutile. Cette pièce était excessivement propre. Pas la moindre tache. Mes yeux retombèrent sur Trowa. Celui-ci ne cilla pas. C'en devenait inconfortable. Je martelai la table de mes doigts, juste pour faire quelque chose. Trowa leva les yeux et son visage se crispa. Je cessai. Il replongea dans sa lecture. Amusé, je recommençai l'action. Il leva complètement la tête.

-N'essayai pas de rendre votre ennui contagieux. Si vous voulez vous désennuyer, allez chez les voisins. Je suis sûr qu'ils vous accueilleront à coup d'excentricité.

-J'y reviens.

Trowa eut un mince sourire.

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop traumatisé.

Je souris aussi et secouai lentement la tête.

-Je trouve tout de même que Duo fait plus figure de phénomène que ces trois-là.

Trowa acquiesça en replongeant dans son bouquin.

-Duo est indéfinissable alors qu'on peut aisément qualifier ces trois illuminés d'aliénés mentaux…

J'appréciai sa manière de parler et le lui fit remarquer. Il fit une moue indifférente.

-Normal, vous êtes écrivain…

J'allais répondre, quand Duo arriva dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il me vit, son regard se fronça. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, son large sourire recouvrait son visage.

-Si j'avais su, j'aurais préparé quelque chose pour ton arrivée!

-C'est vraiment pas la peine…

-Non, c'est la joie, dit sarcastiquement Trowa.

Surpris, je le regardai. Duo ricana.

-Je suppose que vous avez déjà fait connaissance. Dommage. J'aurais fait ça de manière théâtrale, mais comme je te connais Troman, tu l'as probablement assommé de propos accablants! Pauvre Heero!

Trowa roula des yeux, se leva, et quitta la pièce. Je le suivis des yeux et regardai finalement Duo.

-Il est…?

-Oh, il est susceptible, mais tout ça, c'est de la supercherie. Je ne serai pas fâché si tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Au contraire! Je…

Je me tus. Duo acquiesça.

-Ouais, tu aimes Trowa, mes yeux te font sombrer dans l'inconscience…

-Là, c'est faux, j'étais enivré par le froid et ta douloureuse proximité.

Duo rit.

-Ma proximité ?

Il se rapprocha dangereusement en mimant une démarche innocente et se pencha sur moi au point de me faire reculer. J'allongeai les bras pour l'empêcher de venir plus près.

-Arrête ça, marmonnai-je.

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas t'évanouir ?

Cette idée avait l'air de l'excité, comme un gamin.

-Duo…

-Oui ?

-Arr…

Il approcha son visage jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touche. Mes yeux s'encrèrent dans les siens. Ses yeux violets, fluides, étranges. Je le frappai. Littéralement. Mais ce fut la seule fois. Mon coup me stupéfia moi-même, comme s'il signifiait que j'avais peur de quelque chose, que je cherchais à l'éviter. Duo s'écroula par terre. Il s'agenouilla, le nez en sang, l'air plus ou moins content. Je ne fis aucun mouvement pour l'aider et détournai la tête.

-Je t'avais prévenu.

-Oh, je ne te le reproche pas le moins du monde. C'est juste que c'était moins drôle que de te voir tourner de l'œil…

-…

Duo s'appliqua à enlever le sang avec son revers de main. Mal à l'aise, je me levai, me grattai la tête, finit par sortir un mouchoir de ma poche et le lui colla sous le nez. Il se laissa faire.

-Dis-moi, Heero, ressentais-tu du dégoût ? Ou alors, est-ce vraiment mes yeux qui te font cet effet ?

Je plissai les yeux.

-Je ne suis juste pas du genre à aimer les contacts de trop près, répondis-je, Puis… Non, ce n'est pas du dégoût, seulement de l'inconfort.

-Pourquoi, de l'inconfort ?

-J'en sais rien, mais arrête de faire l'idiot en t'approchant comme ça !

-Hé hé… Oui maman !

Je dus faire une moue comique, car il se mit à rire. Je souris légèrement, résigné. À ce moment-là, je me dis que je ne réussirai pas à me débarrasser de Duo. Je me dis même que je l'aimais bien, au final…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Et voilà, un troisième chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Noan:** xD Décalé, barge? Pour une autre histoire, j'aurais été insulté ! Mais pour celle-ci, ce sont de merveilleux compliments puisque c'était l'objectif recherché! Merchiii! Je crois que le sous-titre de l'histoire aurait pu être Heero In Wonderland..

**Tenshi-No-Yoru: **Eh bien, je préfère tout de même 'Comme d'hab' que 'Pour une fois' xD Merci bien!

**Ilham:** Mes fics ont toujours un brin mystérieux. Parfois, je me demande comment les lecteurs font pour me suivre dans mes délires. Mais si c'est original, alors je ne m'empêcherai jamais de délirer.

**Catirella:** Nope, xD un direct de droite! J'aime bien l'amour féroce! Disons que j'en suis au quart de l'histoire. J'ai prévu environ 13 chapitres. Mais, on ne sait jamais.. ça pourrait être plus En tout cas, l'introduction est faite. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir m'enfoncer dans l'abstrait!

**oOoO Black Siri OoOoO: **Eh bien merci de prendre la peine de laisser une review!

**Marnie02:** Ah! Si, en effet, on considère la fic comme un Alice au pays des merveilles version déjantée, Duo est le lapin. Le pire, c'est que je n'y avais même pas fait attention en la commençant ; Je suis soulagée que tu aimes Trowa. Mon humour a généralement une chance sur deux de planter, donc c'est souffrance que de le faire parler avec l'objectif de faire rire…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 4**

**Trowa, ou maux de mots**

_15 novembre_

-Ne te sentirais-tu pas un peu envahissant parfois?

Cette phrase, je prenais un malin plaisir à le répéter à chaque fois que je voyais Duo. Car oui, à partir de Halloween, nous sommes devenus très intimes. Nous ne pouvions pas passer une journée sans nous voir… Sans rire, c'est à moitié vrai. Au départ, j'étais évidemment réticent à cette perspective, mais mon côté casanier a été piétiné par Duo qui, après ma visite surprise, venait délibérément cogner chez moi à toute heure du jour. Ou de la nuit. J'aurais dû omettre de lui dire que je n'avais pas d'autre emploi que celui d'écrivain, ç'aurait moins mis ma disponibilité en évidence… Enfin. Tout ça pour dire qu'il se prenait maintenant pour mon meilleur ami ou je ne sais trop. C'était encore à moitié vrai. Si je le considérais comme mon ami, il devait vraisemblablement être le meilleur puisque je n'en avais pas d'autre… Mais le considérais-je ainsi, après deux semaines?

Aujourd'hui, le quinze, et donc deux semaines que ça durait, mais j'étais très insatisfait. On aurait dit que Duo, quand j'allais chez lui (trois fois jusqu'à présent) devenait plus calme, moins lui-même. J'avais l'air d'un parfait abruti, mais je crois que j'essayais en vain de découvrir un quelconque mystère qui fut caché dans cet appartement…

-Voyons, je suis sûr que tu te plais à assister à ma conquête de tes genoux. Après tout, ce sont tes genoux. Tu dois te sentir très concerné.

En effet, monsieur était à demi avachi sur moi, provoquant en mon for une sensation plus ou moins plaisante. Autrement dit, tout mon corps était tendu vers l'arrière et j'affichais une expression irritée.

-Justement, ils sont déjà conquis, dis-je, Par mes cuisses. Qui sont elles-mêmes conquises par mon bassin. Dégage.

-Si on continu sur cette voie, il n'y a que tes cheveux qui ne sont pas conquis…

-Eh bien…

Duo s'était déjà redressé et ses mains étaient sur ma tête, emmêlant mes cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Je soupirai et continuai à griffonner sur mon carnet (Eh, il fallait bien que je travaille) en me laissant faire, moins crispé. Duo était très porté sur les contacts physiques, à vrai dire. J'avais eu le temps de m'en rendre compte. C'était simple, il était toujours en train d'essayer de me toucher. À m'écouter, je l'aurais frapper plusieurs fois. Je déteste les contacts… Mais je m'étais lassé de le repousser sans cesse, et il en profitait grandement. Un peu trop à mon goût.

-Conquérir Heero. Ça me paraît tout à fait épique. De quoi en faire un véritable film d'action. Quand le monteras-tu jusqu'au sommet?

Évidemment, en me trouvant chez Duo, je me trouvais aussi chez Trowa. Trowa était une espèce de compensation à l'attitude puérile de Duo. En deux semaines, ou plutôt, en trois visites et quelques conversations sur le sujet, j'avais appris qu'il était un être sarcastique, ironique, hautain et, disons-le franchement, dédaigneux. D'ailleurs, Duo ne le touchait jamais, lui. Et si j'avais le malheur d'être trop près, il quittait délibérément la pièce. Bref, une version amplifiée de ce que je suis moi-même. Et j'adorais ça, je dois bien l'admettre, malgré que lui ait l'air de se foutre totalement de moi. Il me fascinait. Il ressemblait à un personnage de bande dessiné, de manga, avec ses caractéristiques étranges.

-Pas étonnant que tu nous sortes ça, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies monté beaucoup de gens, récemment, rétorqua Duo sur un ton impertinent.

Duo aussi avait du mordant.

-Excuse-moi, mais tu insinues des pensés que je n'ai jamais affirmées. Peut-être est-ce toi qui est incapable de franchir des marches ces temps-ci.

Mais Trowa ne s'était jamais laissé démonter. Le visage de marbre, il rétorquait à chaque fois. Et si jamais le propos allait trop loin à son goût, il s'en allait.

-Pff, de toute façon, toi tu éprouves plus de plaisir à les descendre que les monter!

Et moi, j'observais ces duels avec une oreille amusée. Comme un gamin qui espionne un vieux couple.

-Absolument. Après tout, ce qui importe est situé en bas, et non en haut.

Ha ha. Touché. Je souris et son regard tomba justement sur moi. Une très fine courbe étira ses lèvres.

-Et toi, tu es au pied de la montagne ou au sommet? demanda-t-il, plus par politesse que par réel intérêt, cela se voyait.

Je réfléchis un moment. Je n'avais pas eu de relation sexuel depuis… Depuis un bout de temps. En toute honnêteté, je répugne les charmes féminins depuis la fin de mon adolescence. Triste histoire. Tant qu'aux charmes masculins, eh bien, ils ne m'avaient jamais vraiment frappé jusqu'à maintenant. Et pourtant, on avait souvent fait une allusion de ce genre dans mon dos. À chaque fois que je m'imaginais avec un homme, j'avais envi d'éclater de rire. Bizarre, non?

-Disons que j'ai pris une pause de quelques années dans une caverne à mi-chemin entre les deux.

Trowa et Duo se jetèrent un regard entendu fort déplaisant, reposèrent leurs yeux sur moi, et… Duo éclata de rire alors que le demi-sourire de Trowa s'élargissait quelque peu. Je souris légèrement, peu impressionné.

-Eh oui, messieurs. Le juste milieu…

Duo cessa de rire.

-Mais Heero, à force de te priver, tu vas nourrir en toi un désir frustré. Et ce désir, comme la lierre, va s'accrocher et grimper à ton estomac. Et grimper dans ta gorge… Et au bout du compte, elle va te faire vomir à force de t'étouffer. Tu vas alors glisser dans ta bile et tomber sur tout ce que tu trouveras. Homme, femme, animal. Tu commettras peut-être même l'irréparable…

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Le retour du Duo insupportable que j'avais cherché sans trouver en venant ici! Trowa roula des yeux, écœuré, alors que je devais afficher une moue particulièrement dégoûtée.

-Charmant, ai-je dis, Tout à fait charmant. Tu ferais un poète merveilleux Duo.

-Oui, un poète oral, peu importe le sens où tu le prends!

-…

Trowa se leva subitement et contourna la pièce entière pour être sûr de ne pas avoir de contact avec nous. Il s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte, salua gracieusement, et déclara sur un ton tout à fait sérieux.

-Que Dieu bénisse votre bile à tous les deux.

Et il s'éclipsa. Les trois fois où j'étais venu, Trowa n'avait jamais demeuré longtemps avec nous. Pourquoi? Je n'aurais su le dire à ce moment là. Mais je ne peux nier que ça m'intriguait un peu. Pas encore au point de vouloir enquêter là-dessus, mais quand même…

-Trowa t'aime bien, lâcha Duo, un brin songeur.

-Ah…

J'essayais d'être évasif, mais j'étais soudain nerveux. Me faire aimer n'avais jamais suscité quoi que ce soit en moi. Vous vous doutez que les choses commençant à changer, d'une façon trop rapide, démontrait toute la sordidité de la situation.

-Je t'assure, continua-t-il, Même que je pourrais être désarçonné si je n'avais pas la prétention de le connaître par cœur.

Il leva les yeux, coulant vers moi un regard moqueur.

-Et toi, tu m'as déjà avoué que tu l'aimais bien. Mes yeux sont jaloux…

Je crus rougir. J'étais pourtant doué pour contrôler mes afflux de sang. Mais pas avec Duo. Ce type m'intimidait, ou je ne sais trop, de telle manière que je finissais par perdre la face à chaque fois. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas du genre à mépriser les gens pour ça. Je détournai tout de même le regard, faisant mine d'être outré. Duo ricana.

-De toute manière, si tu réussissais à finir avec lui, tu serais vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

-Parce que là, maintenant, je ne le suis pas?

-Non.

-Et toi, tu l'es peut-être?

Duo fronça les sourcils.

-Moi, je suis… disons… je ne peux pas être catégorisé, donc non, je ne le suis pas.

-C'est prétentieux.

-Non, pourquoi? Je ne ressens aucune prétention en disant ça!

J'observai Duo qui, de nouveau, se vautra sur mes genoux. Je soupirai et le poussai. Il se redressa.

-Toi, tu es prétentieux, par contre.

-Pardon?

-Quand tu viens ici, tu as une raison. Quand on a une raison pour aller quelque part, c'est généralement parce qu'on veut quelque chose. Si on veut, on est prétentieux. On a la prétention de vouloir.

-Ça n'a pas de sens. Sinon, tous les humains seraient…

-Oh, mais qui a dit le contraire?

Il sourit. J'étais franchement agacé. Il tournait les choses de manière à ce qu'il ait raison, or je voyais bien que tout ce qu'il disait n'était que fantaisies absurdes. Enfin, à ce moment-là.

-Donc, la vanité et la prétention seraient des défauts humanitaires?

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de vanité, mais oui. C'est comme ça.

-Et toi, tu n'en est pas atteint?

-Plus ou moins. Je sais déjà tout, donc.

-Ah ah.

-Oui, oui, c'est marrant parfois.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il se prenait parfaitement au sérieux.

-Et Trowa, lui, a la prétention de ne pas vouloir être touché.

J'avais dit ça, assurément, pour obtenir des explications. Duo me regarda drôlement.

-Ça n'a rien avoir avec la volonté.

Son ton était trop dur.

-Tu veux dire qu'involontairement, il s'écarte de tout contact?

-Oui.

-Mais moi non plus, je n'aime pas tellement être touché, et je n'en fais pas un drame lorsque tu te mets à me tripoter comme un pantin.

Aucun sourire. Alors là, j'étais inquiet. Qu'avais-je dit de si horrible? D'un côté, je savais bien que si je ne parlais habituellement que très peu, ça n'était pas pour rien. Mais le regard que me lançait Duo était quasiment froid.

-Dit moi, articula-t-il, De quoi as-tu peur?

Je clignai des yeux.

-Pourq…

-Répond seulement.

Je ne réfléchis même pas.

-De l'ennui.

-Bien. Et si tu te mets à t'ennuyer, que fais-tu?

-N'importe quoi… pourvu que je fasse quelque chose.

-Bien. Mais n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas particulièrement amusant, n'est-ce pas?

-Euh… non, pas vraiment.

-Alors admettons que tu décides de faire ta lessive…

-…tu le fais un peu contre ton gré.

-Je suppose, ai-je dit avec prudence.

-Eh bien voilà. Ça n'a absolument rien avoir avec la volonté.

J'étais troublé. Je me souviens avoir songé à cet argument des jours et des jours par la suite…

Duo avait repris un sourire joyeux et me regardais me creuser les méninges.

-La peur, dit-il, est un moteur dangereux.

Je me demandais de quoi lui avait peur. De rien sans doute… Je me levai doucement et quittai le salon. Le regard de Duo me pesait sur le dos. Aujourd'hui, je suis sûr qu'il savait ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. À ce moment-là, je le ressentais comme un fardeau. J'allai dans le couloir, toisai une porte, et frappai. Trowa m'ouvrit et son regard polaire se posa sur moi. Je tendis la main, imperturbable. Je l'ai dit. Je cherchais quelque chose. Trowa posa ses yeux sur ma main et je vis dans ces yeux ce que Duo voulait dire. Il recula et mis même ses mains dans le dos.

-Donc tu as vraiment _peur_ du contact…

Il n'eut pas l'air gêné. Seulement embêté.

-Je suis aphenphosmophobe.

-Tu n'as jamais eu envi d'essayer ?

Trowa plissa les yeux.

-Tu ne sais pas nager et tu as peur de l'eau ; as-tu envi d'aller te jeter dans un lac en eau profonde ?

-Peut-être, si je m'ennuis.

Il cligna les yeux d'un mouvement lent… et finit par sortir une main de derrière son dos, le geste tremblant. J'avançai la mienne, mais au moment ou nos doigts allaient se toucher, il retira vivement sa main et recula de quelques pas dans la noirceur de la pièce. Il se mit à se tordre les mains, apparemment embarrassé.

-Je ne m'ennuis pas tant que ça…

Et je ris de bon cœur. Trowa me toisa suspicieusement.

-Oh, c'est très drôle, dit-il sèchement, C'est si drôle que je me tords par terre. Regarde. Juste là. Je suis en train de m'étouffer de rire.

J'essayai d'arrêter, conscient de son malaise.

-Désolé…

-Et tu exprimes ta désolation par le rire, je suppose ?

-Je suis désolé d'avoir ri.

-Tu n'es pas désolé. Si tu étais désolé, tu ne serais pas sur le point de recommencer.

Et je ris à nouveau. Qui avait-il de drôle ? Rien, apparemment, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je plaquai une main contre ma bouche, arrêtai de ricaner comme un idiot, mais laissai un sourire amusé sur mes lèvres.

-Je ne compte pas abandonner, ai-je dit essoufflé.

Il s'approcha, l'air maussade, et en saisissant la porte, lâcha :

-Bravo. Si tu finis par gagner, je serai donc le premier à le savoir. Mais comme je suis et la cible, et l'arbitre, je doute un jour assister à cette victoire. Au final, j'irai peut-être te rendre visite dans l'asile psychiatrique où tu te retrouveras à force d'essayer !

Mon sourire se figea.

-Pardon ?

-Ici, ce n'est pas ton monde. Ce n'est pas une de tes histoires non plus. C'est même pire que ça. Tu verras, à la mesure où tu t'enfonceras un peu trop profondément, tu ne pourras plus remonter. Les gens qui plongent par ennui se noie. Parce qu'ils vont trop loin.

Son discours était quasiment hystérique.

-Et si tu continues à suivre ce crétin de Duo, tu toucheras ta perte !

-Duo ? Il…

Trowa me claqua la porte au nez. Je retournai au salon, le pas lancinant. Que voulait-il dire ? En tout cas, j'avais été démasqué. Duo ne se trouvait plus au salon. Bien, j'avais été planté là. Je pris mon manteau, réfléchissant, et quittai l'appartement. Je tombai sur Hilde en sortant. Elle me fit signe, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Si j'appréciais Trowa et Duo, leurs voisins ne m'inspiraient pas confiance. J'avais très peu aimé ma petite visite chez eux. Les trois dernières fois où j'étais venu, je ne les avais pas croisé. Ni eux, ni la super fan. Et c'était tant mieux. Hilde me regarda, attendant que je lui réponde. Je fis un léger signe et elle éclata de rire. Je fronçai les sourcils et passai devant elle avec l'intention de l'ignorer si elle se mettait à me parler. À ce moment, je la traitais intérieurement de stupide droguée. Mais lorsqu'elle m'agrippa la main, je n'eus même pas le réflexe de la reprendre. Elle me sourit et balança nos deux mains énergiquement.

-Bonjourrr !! Ça va ? Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu !

Vraiment, comme si on était pote, tous les deux !

-Ça te dirais de venir avec moi ? On ferait le tour du quartier ! Je connais plein d'endroits supers !

C'est là qu'elle m'intéressa. Faire le tour du quartier. Je n'avais pas encore osé le faire. Quand j'étais venu les dernières fois, j'avais croisé quelques personnes et toutes avaient l'air suspectes. Je m'étais donc empressé de rejoindre l'appartement miteux. Mais si j'étais avec une personne louche, je me sentirais sans doute plus à l'aise. Plus… immunisé contre la surprise. J'ai donc feint un sourire joyeux du mieux que je pouvais le faire.

-Ouais, ça serait chouette ! ai-je dit d'une voix enfantine.

Hilde s'esclaffa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voilà, le quatrième est fait. Je l'aime bien, celui-là!


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ali-Shan:** Haha, oui, je tarde un peu! Mais là, je suis en train de venir à bout de la période des examens, alors peut-être, j'ose espérer, que mon tempo va s'améliorer? (n'aie pas trop d'espoir, je te prie!) Merci pour le compliment.

**SNT59:** Eh! C'est que dans toutes les asiles, il y a toujours un fou qui est en fait un sage qu'on aura pas compris.

**OOoOBlack Siri OoOoO:** Merci beaucoup! J'espère que celui-là sera tout aussi super.

**Babou:** Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Heero manque de prudence. Mais il en manquait déjà en suivant Duo! On verra bien ce qui lui arrivera. Tant qu'au couple Heero Duo, eh bien c'est mon but premier, mais ça risque de prendre un curieux tournant.

**Marnie02:** Le rire au sérieux, le sérieux aux larmes, les larmes à la surprise… La folie est comme un défi. Surtout les dialogues, justement. Tant qu'à moi, j'ai vraiment adoré Alice au pays des Merveilles. Sans doute vais-je faire apparaître mon Chat du Cheshire, qui est l'un de mes personnages préférés. J'aimais aussi l'étrange couple que formaient le chapelier fou et le lièvre de mars…

Enfin, au plaisir de te retrouver au prochain chapitre (celui-ci en fait).

**Ilham:** Trowa est intriguant lui-même. Que ce soit le vrai Trowa ou ma caricature. C'est pourquoi j'adore le manipuler ;;

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 5**

**Hilde, ou une hilarité feinte de rires**

_15 novembre, suite._

Vous avez déjà été dans un parc d'attractions géant? Vous savez, un de ceux qui sont réputés pour avoir les plus gros manèges susceptibles de soulever le cœur juste en les regardant? Sans doute. Tout le monde a déjà été un de ces gamins attirés par les sensations fortes. Ils se promènent en bande, bousculent tout le monde pour marquer leur présence, passent du stand à barbe à papa aux jeux où il est pratiquement impossible de gagner, pour finalement s'envoyer tous les manèges qui semblent pouvoir flatter leur orgueil. Et évidemment, il y a toujours parmi eux cet enfant, plus petit, plus hésitant, plus mouton aussi, qui se laisse entraîner malgré sa peur des hauteurs et son effroi pour la simple sonorisation d'une attraction nommée 'Les pentes de la terreur' ou quelque chose dans le genre. À chaque pas vers le manège, son cœur fait un bon énorme. Dans la file, il en est à trembler. Lorsque le contrôleur abaisse la barre de protection sur lui, son pouls est si rapide qu'il a du mal à respirer. Quand le manège entre en marche et qu'il commence sa montée (ils montent toujours) alors là, c'est le comble, la panique, il veut redescendre. Il veut redescendre au moment où il sait très bien que c'est impossible, non seulement parce que le type qui contrôle l'engin serait bien embêté de déranger tous les autres pour faire sortir un petit con qui n'a pas su dire non, mais aussi à cause de l'humiliation. Mais derrière tout ça, il y a une raison plus secrète, moins révélée. Ce petit con en question avait envi d'être sur le manège. Il veut que les autres l'entraînent dans des aventures pas possibles, le confrontant à des frousses mortelles. Pourquoi? Mais parce qu'il a l'impression de vivre. Son cœur bat fort. Il ressent. Il affronte et ose.

Pourquoi je vous raconte ça? Eh bien, je crois que ce gosse, c'est tout moi. L'attraction, c'est ce cartier. L'ami qui influence, c'est Duo. Duo est celui qui, sans ouvrir la bouche, semble me dire : « Mais qu'attends-tu pour vivre? Aimes-tu donc dépérir à ce point? Nous savons tous deux que tu hais la lessive! Ça n'a rien avoir avec la volonté… » Et moi, je suis l'autre ami, l'offensé, dont la masculinité, l'orgueil de mâle primitif, a été atteint. Et je me retrouve dans un pot aux roses où je dois absolument savoir. C'est pourquoi j'ai suivi Hilde.

Hilde, dans la troupe de joyeux insouciants, est celle qui veut tout essayer, celle qui pointe les attractions, s'exalte de joie, puis part à la course sans laisser le temps aux autres de la suivre ou non. C'est l'impression qu'elle me donne, en tout cas, à me tirer par la main dans toutes les directions, à changer d'idée et à aller ailleurs. Ainsi, c'est moi qui ait mal au cœur. Et au bras. D'autant plus que ceux que nous croisons nous lancent des regards malicieux, peu scrupuleux. Finalement, je ne me sens pas plus aisé avec une folle parmi les fous que si j'avais été seul. Je m'en veux un peu. Mais je ne peux pas désister, parce qu'il y a cette autre partie de moi-même qui attend fébrilement qu'il se passe quelque chose. Ce cartier semblait très spécial à cette partie de moi. À ce moment, je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, mais j'avais une bonne idée sur la chose, en regardant les gens. Ils étaient très différents…

-Et là, et là… -grand éclat de rire- c'est la lunetterie! Mais le plus drôle, c'est que le type qui en est à la tête porte des lunettes! T'imagines! HAHAHA!

Bon, ça vous donne un indice, non? Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne semble même pas s'offenser que je ne ris pas du tout à ses commentaires qui, pour elle, semble l'hilarité même. En fait, ils sont plutôt puérils et déplacés… J'essaie de dégager mon bras sans succès et tourne la tête afin de trouver un lieu convenable où attirer son attention, histoire d'avoir un pas stable et de cesser de zigzaguer comme ça au milieu de la rue…

Venant d'un écrivain, je suppose qu'aucun d'entre vous ne trouvera surprenant que mes yeux se sois posés presque immédiatement sur l'enseigne défraîchie d'une bibliothèque. Eh bien, ça l'est. Voyez-vous, les bibliothèques m'ont toujours énervé. Je commande mes livres sur le net ou les achète en librairie. Pourquoi? Parce que le silence hypocrite troublés par des toussotements et de faibles gloussements m'insupporte. Parce que la façon parfaitement propre et ordonnée dont les livres sont rangés me met mal à l'aise. Parce que je n'aime pas les coups d'œil suspicieux ou complices des bibliothécaires lorsqu'ils louches sur ce que j'emprunte, ni plus leurs jugements visibles au fond du regard. De plus, l'ambiance est carrément sinistre et la plupart des livres sont vieux et des jeunes auront eu la brillante idée de griffonner à l'intérieur, de déchirer des pages ou de renverser des liquides non-identifiés dessus…

Au final, ce n'est pas un lieu qui m'attire. Mais je pointai quand même un doigt vers l'édifice.

-Et si on allait à la bibliothèque? demandai-je le plus innocemment possible, J'ignorais même qu'il y en avait une seconde dans cette ville.

Hilde cesse de sautiller, tourne la tête vers moi et… sourit, tout simplement. Un sourire bizarre. Trop grand, trop blanc, et trop cynique. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle avoir un air cynique? J'attends une réponse, mais elle ne vient pas. Alors je me dirige vers la bibliothèque sans lui redemander son avis. Elle me suit, la main toujours agrippé à mon bras. Elle finit par laisser s'échapper un gloussement. Je ne m'arrête pas avant d'avoir atteint la porte, me retourne, et gronde :

-Qui a-t-il de drôle, cette fois-ci? Le bibliothécaire ne sait pas lire?

Elle resta deux secondes silencieuse avant d'éclater de rire. Elle m'asséna une grande tape sur l'épaule, gloussant, ricanant, s'esclaffant encore et encore. Je grince des dents. Normalement, mes sarcasmes blessent les gens; ils ne les ont jamais vraiment fait rire. En fait, Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué (ce n'est manifestement pas le cas de cette chère Hilde) mais je ne suis pas ce qu'on appelle un boute-en-train… Elle finit miraculeusement par s'arrêter, subitement, par me regarder et me refaire le coup du sourire ironique.

-C'est UNE bibliothécaire, rétorque-t-elle, à peine essouffler.

Elle se fiche de moi? Où est le rapport?

-Et alors?

-Et alors quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire si c'est une femme?

-Eh bien… Ça fait que ce n'est pas un homme, et qu'elle sait lire!

Je pèse son regard un moment. Sérieux comme jamais. Définitivement cinglée. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer dans la tête des gens de son genre? Je grogne et ouvre la porte.

-Ça n'a aucun sens…

-Oh, mais il n'y a pas de sens à trouver. S'il y en avait un, ce ne serait pas marrant, on ne pourrait pas rire de ce que l'on souhaite. De toute façon, ce qui a un sens est prompt à le perdre à n'importe quel moment, juste pour t'embêter. C'est donc inutile de donner un sens à quoi que ce soit. Sauf peut-être… au sens de l'humour. Celui-là m'apparaît très noble!

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas? Il n'empêche… Je ne comprend pas exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais il me semble que ça pourrait être important ici. Je me surprend à me demander ce que Duo en penserait. Duo me répondrait par une énigme. Il aurait aussi un sourire ironique, sans pitié, et me regarderait patiemment, comme on regarde un enfant. Duo s'approcherait de moi et ferait encore une allusion à… à ses yeux?

Je rougis brusquement, entrai dans la bibliothèque et filai vers la droite sans attendre de voir si Hilde me suivait ou pas. C'était le cadet de mes soucis.

Je me retrouvai bientôt dans un rayon quelconque, haletant. Pour me calmer, je saisis un livre, au hasard. La couverture était rouge, mais rien de plus. Pas de titre, pas d'auteur. Pas d'image. J'ouvris le livre, tout de même un peu curieux. J'écarquillai les yeux. Les pages étaient blanches. Je feuilletai rapidement. Blanches, blanches, blanches… Je fronçai les sourcils, replaçai le livre, et en prit un autre. Jaune, cette fois-ci. Pas de titre, pas d'auteur. J'ouvrit. Pas de texte non plus! Interloqué, je laissai tomber le livre et en prit un troisième, l'arrachant littéralement de son emplacement. Un orangé. Tout aussi vide que ses compères. Mais enfin! Qu'est-ce que…

-Oh, monsieur, ça n'est pas le livre qui vous convient.

Je fis un saut d'au moins dix centimètres et me fis mal au cou en tournant la tête trop brusquement. On m'a un jour dis que je devais apprendre à me détendre. J'avais envoyé paître ce type. J'aurais peut-être pas dû, tout compte fait.

Une femme rousse, aux cheveux légèrement frisés et coupés courts, me souriait d'un air compatissant. Elle s'approcha, se pencha, ramassa le livre et le rangea d'une main experte à l'endroit même où je l'avais pris. Elle fit de même avec celui que je tenais encore ouvert, entre les mains. Elle m'offrit ensuite un regard rassurant et me prit par la main. La sienne était douce et délicate. Elle m'entraîna à sa suite et je me laissai guider, abasourdit, hâtif de trouver une réponse à cette mascarade. La jeune femme m'entraîna dans plusieurs rayons et je remarquai soudain que les livres semblaient classés par couleurs. Aucun ne jurait avec son voisin. Tous suivaient un dégradé propre et fin. La femme s'arrêta dans un rayon où tous les livres étaient de teinte bleue. Elle me sourit à nouveau. Elle m'apparaissait comme peu confiante, mais ses yeux me scrutait avec une sorte de… de gentillesse gratuite, si vous voulez. Et si vous ne voulez pas, eh bien, je ne vais certainement pas vous faire un dessin…

-J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas accoutumé à notre système, monsieur. Permettez-moi de vous l'expliquer. Ici, tous les livres ne peuvent être lus par un seul individu. En fait, croyez-moi, ce sont eux qui vous lisent, au bout du compte.

Devant mon air neutre, elle parut embarrassée. Elle se tordit les mains et balbutia, se racla la gorge et réussit à continuer.

-C'est bizarre, mais… attendez. Je vais vous montrer, ce sera plus simple.

Elle disparut dans un autre rayon quelques secondes et réapparut bien vite, un livre d'un joli vert pomme dans les bras. Grand, mais pas très épais. Elle revint à mes côtés, regardant le bouquin avec… amour? Nostalgie? Elle passa sa main sur la couverture. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à nouveau lorsque le nom de Catherine Bloom apparut en arabesques sur le cuir vert. Dessous suivirent les mots _Une œuvre de Catherine Bloom_. Incohérent! Elle ouvrit le livre à une certaine page, blanche, et plissa les yeux. Alors, sous mon regard ébahit, et damnez-moi à tous les diables si je mens, des mots apparurent. Des mots d'une écriture gracieuse et féminine, comme écrits à la main et non à la machine à écrire. Puis une image, montrant peu à peu un chapiteau de cirque. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, sans vraiment me regarder.

-J'ai toujours aimé le cirque, voyez-vous? Même que mon père y travaillait, lorsque j'étais encore enfant. J'ai été pendant deux ans acrobate, lors de mon adolescence. Puis le cirque a dû fermer. Mais en mon for intérieur, les histoires de fauves, d'hommes forts, de types cracheurs de feu et de clowns refont surface. J'arrive même parfois à percevoir l'odeur de barbe à papa. Mais aujourd'hui, ces histoires sont agrémentés d'une touche fantastique bien à moi… mais c'est mon livre. Et à moins que je ne l'ai entre les mains, vous ne pourriez en voir les images.

Elle fit une pause, observant de nouveau les pages de son œuvre avec ce tendre sentiment. Elle ferma alors le bouquin et le déposa précautionneusement au sol, sur quoi elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, saisit un livre d'un bleu étonnamment profond, et me le tendit.

-J'ai ce don pour détecter la couleur qui sied aux gens. Vous êtes ce livre. Vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil? Il suffit d'observer le livre et de se concentrer. Sur ce qu'on veut.

Elle sourit. Je tentai de lui répondre, mais malheureusement pour elle, ce dût plutôt ressembler à une grimace. Je pris le livre, nerveusement. C'était impossible, m'étais-je dis. Un livre ne peut pas s'écrire seul en sondant un individu. Quelqu'un doit l'avoir imaginé, doit l'avoir conçu… Sinon, ce serait de la pure magie, et la magie est toujours truquée, non? Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de Harry Potter, à ce que je sache! Et pourtant… Je serrai le livre. Il était épais. Il m'apparaissait tout neuf, comme si personne n'avait posé le doigt dessus depuis sa fabrication. Comment fabrique-t-on un livre comme ça? Je secouai la tête. Concentration. Soudain, je sentis une curieuse vague d'énergie m'envahir. Puis quelque chose remuer entre mes doigts. Mes yeux s'agrandir. Cet objet était-il donc… vivant? Une lettre commença à s'écrire lentement; une lettre courte, comme griffonnée rapidement : mon écriture. Un H. Puis un e minuscule. Puis un second e, rattaché au premier. Bientôt, mon nom au complet fut inscrit, ainsi que la notion_ pensé par l'auteur Heero Yuy_. Tremblant, j'ouvris le livre à la première page. Ce fut un véritable choc électrique qui me frappa alors qu'une écriture rapide, empressée, presque violente, se mettait à apparaître. Je crus même entendre une voix ronchonne et irritée dans ma tête…

Je lâchai le livre qui alla s'écraser au sol et reculai jusqu'à l'étagère, détournant le regard. Je m'aperçus alors que mon cœur battait trop vite, à m'en faire mal, et que l'étagère derrière moi me faisait peur. Je m'en éloignai. Catherine, la jeune femme, ramassa le livre délicatement, l'air un peu triste.

-Oui, c'est l'effet que ça fait à plusieurs. C'est pourquoi peu de gens viennent à la bibliothèque. Mais rien ne vous y oblige. Les livre avec des mots déjà inscrits sont à la cave, mais ils sont un peu abîmés, si ça vous intéresse. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je serai à la réception, monsieur… Yuy? Je suis Catherine.

Je souris et la remerciai du bout des lèvres. Elle était gentille, douce, mais pour le moment, je ne me sentais pas d'humeur. Je la regardai partir, son livre vert entre les mains. Mes yeux revinrent sur le bleu, bien rangé à sa place. Hésitant, je le repris. Les mots avaient été comme effacés. L'énergie que j'avais ressenti remuait plus faiblement, comme avec paresse. Je remis le livre à sa place et m'empressai de trouver la sortie. Je fonçai littéralement dans Hilde.

Celle-ci, en me voyant, ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et ricana.

-Tiens! En voilà une coïncidence!

Bien sûr. C'était tout à fait improbable que nous nous rencontrions dans cet endroit, surtout après y être entrés _ensemble_. Je ne le dis pas à haute voix. Au fond, j'utilisais peut-être Hilde à mon profit. Or, je n'avais pas le manuel d'instruction pour l'utiliser. Elle sourit et me désigna un livre d'un orange éclatant. Dessus, en plus de son prénom, était inscrit la notion _Mille et une façon de mener la vie en bateau par Hilde Shbeiker_. Effrayant… Non, _effarant_. Je n'eus pas du tout envi d'ouvrir ce livre.

-Je vais louer ça! Tu as trouvé ton livre? Non? –rire- ou c'est plutôt lui qui ne t'a pas trouvé, n'est-ce pas? T'en fais pas, il y en a toujours un pour soi!

-Quel est celui de Duo? demandai-je subitement en le regrettant aussitôt.

Elle cligna des yeux et, soudain, son visage devint étonnamment sérieux, voire grave. Elle ne souriait plus du tout. En fait, c'était tout comme si elle n'avait jamais souri.

-Duo… Duo ne sait pas lire, marmonna-t-elle.

Je m'en souvint alors. C'était vrai. Il me l'avait dit. Juste pour voir ce qu'elle allait dire, je lui demandai ceci :

-Et si je lui apprenait à lire?

Elle me regarda une bonne minute sans rien dire. Elle mit son livre sous l'aisselle, et, finalement, sourit à nouveau de son sourire cynique.

-Il va te falloir du temps, du courage, et un excellent sens de l'humour!

Je roulai des yeux.

-Hilde, dis-je d'un ton froid, On ne peut pas rire à tout. C'est impossible. Tout n'est pas drôle. Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça?

Au départ, je la croyais droguée. Mais apparemment, c'était son caractère naturel. Et le titre du bouquin pouvait être une preuve passable, à condition que le livre ne prenne en compte que l'individu en soit et pas les substances illicites qu'il aurait pu ingurgiter (un livre peut-il sincèrement prendre quelque chose en compte?). Elle rit à nouveau et me tapa sur l'épaule. Par contre, je crus déceler la pitié sur ses traits.

-Je sais! Il faut souvent feindre le rire, si on veut arriver à l'hilarité. Et alors, c'est là que l'on finit par trouver la chose réellement drôle. Alors, il n'y a plus de négativité! Mais pour ça, il faut vraiment rire très fort, et rire tout haut de ce qui n'est pas drôle! Mon pauvre Heero,_ vous_ êtes trop bizarre avec _vos_ questions!

Et elle me laissa là, en plan, s'en allant dans un autre rayon en s'esclaffant. Personne pour lui dire de faire moins de bruit. Personne pour m'affirmer que c'était elle, la folle, et non pas moi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Après avoir hésiter un long moment, je suis retourné chez Duo et non pas chez moi. La porte de la chambre de Trowa était toujours fermée. Une musique en sortait, étouffée. Classique. Du violon mêlé à d'autres instruments. Je passai mon chemin. Le mystère Trowa sera élucidé une autre fois. Je me dirigeai vers le salon. Duo était toujours là. Couché sur le canapé, il fixait le plafond, une expression endormie sur le visage. Je m'approchai.

-Tu aimerais apprendre à lire, Duo?

Il tourna son visage fatigué sur moi, cligna des yeux et sourit.

-Oh, ce n'est pas plutôt 'Aimerais-tu que JE t'apprenne à lire, Duo chéri?'

-Pourquoi le chéri?

-Pourquoi cette question aux premiers abords?

-Laisse tomber… grommelai-je.

-Oh, non, sinon ça va se casser!

Je me retournai, franchement irrité, et allais m'éloigner quand il m'agrippa le poignet. J'arrêtai mon geste.

-Non, je n'aimerais pas apprendre à lire. Oui, j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui me l'apprenne, et le chéri, c'est une flatterie personnelle. Content?

Je retirai ma main et le regardai avec un drôle d'air. Il se contredisait totalement. Et il n'avait pas l'air de s'en apercevoir. Mais il voulait bien que je lui apprenne. C'était déjà ça. Mais je me sentais un peu mal de penser qu'en fait, je ne voulais que savoir quel était son livre, sa couleur. Le violet?… Et même… la simple idée de lui apprendre quelque chose m'apparaissait… loufoque. Comme s'il n'en avait pas besoin.

-C'est parce que je reviens de la bibliothèque, et que là-bas, les livres…

-QUE?! Vraiment?!

Il se leva à une vitesse surprenante et me secoua par les épaules.

-Ça va pas, non? Un endroit pareil! Pour un écrivain en plus! Franchement, tu devrais te taper sur les doigts! Vilain garnement! Tss, toujours à chercher le danger! Tu…

-Duo, le coupai-je avec peine, essayant de garder l'équilibre, Normalement, les écrivains aiment les bibliothèques parce qu'ils aiment lire…

Il s'arrêta, et s'il m'aurais lâché, je me serais affalé par terre. Je dansai un peu des pieds pour éviter de faire une chute et de l'entraîner avec moi.

-Ouais, mais tu as constaté que dans celle-là, on ne lisait pas vraiment, hein? dit-il finalement.

-Euh… effectivement.

-As-tu ouvert ton livre? demanda-t-il suspicieusement, le regard presque… furieux.

-Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas lu. Je l'ai… laissé tomber.

Le regard de Duo s'adoucit alors et il me sourit tranquillement, lâchant mes épaules. La sensation d'être touché demeura là, cependant. Une sensation froide, à donner le frisson.

-Je m'en doute. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Tu sais, personne ne va vraiment à cette bibliothèque. Oh, Trowa y va quelque fois, mais c'est plutôt justement parce qu'il n'y a personne. Autrefois, il aimait bien lire…

Le regard de Duo se troubla un court instant. Il saisit sa longue natte et en observa le bout, nonchalant.

-Je suppose que les gens ont peur de voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes.

Il leva la tête.

-Qui sait, peut-être ont-ils peur de constater que leur livre propre est une histoire d'épouvante!

Je souris faiblement. En fait, c'était moyennement drôle. Parce que, au fond, j'ai pensé que le livre pourrait me sortir quelque chose ressemblant à ce que j'écris habituellement. Pire, voir apparaître l'un de mes romans. Duo se rassied et m'observe toujours. Il émit tout à coup un son moqueur.

-Je paris que tu t'es demandé quel genre d'aventure se cacherait derrière mon livre, n'est-ce pas Heero?

Je rougis sans vraiment le sentir. Je sais juste que j'ai rougis. Je rougis trop, ces temps-ci. Comment peut-il savoir ça? C'est si transparent? Sans doute. Pourquoi lui aurais-je demandé s'il voulait apprendre à lire, sinon? Je m'assis à côté de lui, perturbé, et acquiesce. Puis je fronce les sourcils. Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des impressions étranges vis-à-vis de Duo.

-Tu sais, Hilde Shbeiker, ta voisine?

Il hoche la tête négativement.

-Voisine de Trowa. J'habite pas ici.

-Mais tu vois de qui je parle, non?

Il hoche à nouveau la tête, cette fois à l'affirmatif, et plisse le nez, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir…

-Gentille fille… Toujours à chercher le rire. Surtout là où il n'est pas. C'est une philosophie intéressante, tu ne trouves pas? Mais si tu l'a rencontré, vu ton caractère, elle a dû quelque peu… t'étonner! glissa-t-il d'un ton presque sarcastique.

-Oui, Trowa m'avais prévenu qu'elle risquait de me traumatiser. Eh bien, figure-toi qu'elle a cessé de rire quand j'ai mentionné ton nom. Il y a quelque chose entre vous?

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux, sembla vérifier si j'étais sérieux, puis secoua la tête.

-Comment? Entre nous? Il y a au moins… Un mur, des meubles, toi et…

-Duo, sérieusement, étiez-vous… je ne sais pas moi, proches? Intimes?

Dites-moi pourquoi ça m'intéressait. Peut-être parce que si la réponse aurait été positive, ça m'aurait prouvé que Duo était un type normal avec des problèmes sociaux aussi. Vous vous doutez que la réponse était négative. De toute façon, ç'aurait été une preuve stupide…

-C'était une amie, rien de plus.

Oups, ma question aurait-elle sonné dans ce sens?

-Mais… ce n'est pas ce que je demandais, je voulais dire…

-Allons, allons, je sais bien que tu mourrais d'envie de savoir si j'avais couché avec elle. Eh bien non. Oh, et en passant, avec Trowa non plus. Enfin, ç'aurait été difficile, puisqu'il aurait fallu faire ça sans se toucher… Ah! Je n'ai rien fais non plus avec la serveuse à qui tu as donné ton autographe, Relena. Et aucun des voisins ne m'ont jamais vu dénudé. Tant qu'à ceux du…

-La ferme! Ce n'est pas ce que je demandais! Je m'en moque de savoir avec qui tu baises!

C'était vrai. À ce moment, j'avais très honte de m'être mal exprimé, alors s'il fallait qu'il en rajoute en plus en m'exposant sa vie sexuelle! Bon.. d'accord, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait encore couché avec personne selon ses dires, mais enfin… C'est affreusement gênant. Je suppose que je suis coincé. Pourtant, avec d'autres gens, ce sujet m'apparaissait banal. Peut-être parce que je me foutais bien de ces gens-là, qu'ils n'étaient que des figurants dans ma vie, que ce soit mon éditeur ou mon père… Mais, vous aller bien vite l'apprendre, ma réplique paniquée était une très mauvaise idée…

-Ah, vraiment? me demanda-t-il, vaguement surpris.

J'hochai la tête.

-Ça ne me concerne pas, ce que tu fais de ton corps…

Il eut un sourire malicieux.

-Tu veux que je te prouve le contraire?

Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur, du genre qui doit encourager Duo dans ses élucubrations. Il eut d'ailleurs un regard suggestif, et, sans que je ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il se retrouva bientôt assis sur mes genoux, face à moi. Il me saisit le visage et approcha le si…

-A..Arrête…

Je le maintint à distance du bout des bras, à demi frustré, à demi scandalisé. Parmi tout ça, une certaine fierté d'avoir eu le réflexe de l'empêcher de… Enfin, vous avez compris le principe : Duo allait littéralement m'embrasser. J'hésitai entre le dégoût, la confusion et la surprise. Même encore aujourd'hui. Ça se départage, ça se bouscule. Puis j'ai souris, et je me suis mis à rire. Plus hystériquement que par réel amusement. Parce que me voir avec un autre homme m'a toujours fait cet effet. Parce qu'il s'agit de Duo, et que, si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je ne suis pas sûr que Duo soit vraiment un homme. Parce que je ne ressentais pas de dégoût, au final.

Mes bras se font mous sur ses épaules. Duo reprend mon visage entre ses mains. Il se penche à nouveau, et cette fois, ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. J'éclatai à nouveau d'un rire nerveux. J'eus peur de me mettre à hyper ventiler. Je me retournai et enfouis mon visage dans mon épaule du mieux que je le pouvais. Duo m'embrassa légèrement l'oreille et sa bouche y demeura lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

-Tu vois, tu n'es pas aussi indifférent à ce que je fais de mon corps…

J'arrêtai de rire, essoufflé, mais surtout vaguement humilié.

-Tu veux que je te frappe à nouveau, Duo? marmonnai-je sombrement.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux de tes poings, mon mignon, roucoula-t-il, mais ça serait moins drôle que si tu te moulais à mes avances…

Je tournai la tête, agrippai sa natte qui gisait sur son épaule, et la tirai par l'arrière, entraînant sa tête. Il se laissa faire, le sourire aux lèvres. Mon cœur battait à nouveau trop fort. Je me rendis alors compte que l'idée ne m'offusquait pas le moins du monde… Je lâchai ses cheveux et, le plus naturellement du monde, Duo revint tout près de moi, me faisant me sentir tout drôle, à l'intérieur. Comme une nausée, mais en plus agréable. Il effleura à nouveau mes lèvres. Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. Comment étais-je supposé réagir? Il m'embrassa tout doucement. Ça tenait plus d'une caresse que d'un baiser, en fait. Et c'était, je dois le préciser, froid. Très froid. Et la vague qui me faisait frémir était glaciale. Elle aurait dû être chaude, non? Je reculai la tête, encore indécis, mais Duo suivit le mouvement et continua ses caresses buccales, le long de ma mâchoire.

-Au secours… murmurais-je, haïssant le ton piteux et plutôt aigu de ma voix, qui n'était plus qu'un souffle.

Duo gloussa et continua… jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge me fasse sursauter et que Duo se retourne. Trowa se tenait là, les bras croisé, le regard hautain. Pour tout vous dire, je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi embarrassé de toute ma vie. Ou du moins, je ne m'en souviens pas et c'est aussi bien ainsi parce que c'est vraiment très désagréable. De plus, ce n'était pas n'importe quel individu. C'était Trowa. Il fallait bien que je sorte quelque chose…

-Trowa, dis-lui d'arrêter! m'écriais-je alors, Il essaie de me violer!

Trowa cligna des yeux, imperturbable.

-En fait, ce sont des attouchements. Le dictionnaire Larousse stipule que le viol est un acte de pénétration sexuelle commis sur autrui par violence, contrainte, menace, ou surprise. Donc, pour que ce soit du viol, il faudrait qu'il y ait pénétration.

Je lui jetai un regard de travers. Au lieu de m'aider, il me récite le Larousse?!

-…toutefois, Duo, les attouchements sont tout aussi répréhensibles que le viol.

Duo me fit une accolade joyeuse avant d'enfin se retirer et se lever. Il secoua la tête et leva ses mains en guise de défense, le regard joueur. Le salaud n'avait même pas honte de son comportement. Parce que c'était Duo, évidemment. C'était une raison suffisante, non?

-Mais noooon! C'était l'épique conquête du mont Heero, souviens-toi! J'essayais juste… de monter au sommet. C'est pas de la tarte, tu peux me croire! Mais on fait du progrès, car cette fois, mes yeux ne l'ont pas fait s'évano…

-C'était absolument sans consentement!

-Mais alors, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas frappé, gros nigaud?

-Parce que…

-Duo, m'interrompit sèchement Trowa, la dernière fois que tu as fais ça à quelqu'un, ça s'est assez mal terminé, alors pourquoi ne le laisserais-tu pas tranquille un peu?

Duo eut l'air songeur, paraissant un peu choqué. Il se retourna vers moi, me jaugea un instant, puis soupira.

-Je suis désolé, Hee-chan. C'est mal de profiter des pulsions d'un autre.

Je le dévisageai, outré. Il sourit.

-Mais tu as ris.

-C'était feint. C'était nerveux.

-Ça te montre alors qu'il ne faut pas feindre. Ça ne marche pas pour toi. Je crois que c'est pour ça que la philosophie de Hilde ne s'applique pas à tous…

-Non, tranche à nouveau la voix morose de Trowa, c'est juste parce qu'elle est une pure idiote qui se moque des sentiments des autres.

-Allons, allons! Ne sois pas grossier!

-Je ne le suis pas. J'énonce les faits. Heero pourra m'appuyer là-dessus. N'est-ce pas, Heero?

Il me fixe alors de ses yeux verts. Il sait que j'ai vu Hilde? Depuis combien de temps est-il là? J'hausse les épaules.

-J'aurais plutôt dit folle, dis-je, un peu perdu si je l'admets.

Trowa et Duo échange un coup d'œil. Trowa a un bref sourire et Duo rigole gentiment.

-Oui, eh bien en fait, si tu prends la seconde définition du Larousse, _Qui apparaît extravagants dans ses actes, ses paroles_, nous sommes à peu près tous fous, ici.

-Tu vas me citer le Larousse à chaque fois?

Mon ton moqueur l'agace et il balaie l'air de la main, comme s'il balayait ma question.

-Je suis méticuleux, rétorque-t-il, J'aime les mots lorsqu'ils sont bien employés. Un peu à la manière d'un écrivain, rajoute-t-il avec reproche.

-C'est du trouble obsessionnel compulsif, dis-je pour rendre l'appareil à ses définitions, Du TOC, en jargon.

Duo pouffa et leva le pouce.

-Touché! Trowa est un toqué! Et un point pour Heero!

-Mais je n'ai jamais insi…

-Bon d'accord, tu m'as eu, coupe Trowa en roulant des yeux.

Je reste un instant sans rien dire puis sourit en le regardant. Mystère Trowa s'arrêterait-il seulement à un peu de TOC et une curieuse phobie du touché? Y a-t-il jamais eu un mystère? Sans doute, dans son passé. Je finirai par le savoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Trowa regarda l'heure sur la pendule accrochée au mur et soupira.

-Une autre soirée en enfer, je suppose.

Sur ce, il sort de la pièce sans autre remarque, va sans doute prendre une veste, et quitte l'appartement sur un claquement de porte sec. Duo plisse les lèvres et je lui trouve un air particulièrement ironique. Il me regarde alors et s'approche. Je me lève aussitôt. S'il croit qu'il va continuer ses petits jeux parce que Trowa part travailler… (oui, n'ai-je pas mentionné que Trowa est un espèce de barman?… Il travaille du dîné jusqu'aux petites heures, se couche, se lève vers midi et répète cette routine…) Duo était-il incapable de garder une attitude fixe? Il passait du calme collant aux débilités agaçantes en moins de deux.

Il vint effectivement trop près et je sentis l'urgent besoin de le frapper, encore une fois. Mais le coup ne vint jamais. Duo se pencha, le nez presque contre le mien. La fraîcheur me parcourut à nouveau et une vague se départageant entre l'horreur et l'excitation m'envahit. Il ne m'embrassa pas, toutefois. Souriant, il me demanda simplement :

-Tu veux des pâtes, pour le repas?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

C'est le chapitre le plus long et le plus naze que j'ai jamais écrit, vous m'en voyez désolé. MAIS! Il y a eu un baiser. C'est bien, non?


End file.
